Mi consentida
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Mientras acariciaba sus tersas y endemoniadamente sexys caderas, bajo su boca hacia su cuello y la besó lentamente y mordisqueo esa zona para deleite de su amiga "aún no novia, pero pronto". Judy le acarició las orejas mientras que él continuaba con su ritual de besos. De su cuello bajo hasta su escote, presionó su cadera... (Niju) Advertencia: Lemon. Capítulo 10: Unidos
1. Secreto

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Esa sonrisa, Judy odiaba esa sonrisa. Que acaso ese zorro no entendía que si seguía sonriéndole de esa forma ella explotaría. Sin importar lo que ella haga no podía sacárselo de la cabeza... -Me gustas.

 **Advertencia:** Posible lemon. (más adelante)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Soy una lokilla. Siento que Zootopia despertó mi lado furrie.

* * *

 **Secreto**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa sonrisa, Judy odiaba esa sonrisa. Que acaso ese zorro no entendía que si seguía sonriéndole de esa forma ella explotaría. Sin importar lo que ella haga no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Por eso odiaba a Nick, solo por eso. En realidad había tantas cosas que ella odiaba de él. Tantas que era difícil enumerarlas. Para empezar odiaba que él le ocultara cosas, se supone que son amigos pero últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro. Tenía la sensación de que todos los miembros del ZPD lo sabían. Y que también tenía que ver con ella, porque cada vez que caminaba escuchaba risitas. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien respondían: _Pregúntale a Nick._

Y así lo hizo, se lo pregunto una y otra vez pero él siempre la evadía, ya se estaba hartando.

-Que curiosa conejita. –dijo Nick.

-Ashhhh… ¡Estoy harta! Quiero saber qué es lo que me estas ocultando. Todos me miran raro y se ríen a mis espaldas.

-¿Así?

-Si no me dices que es lo que sucede yo…

-¿Tú qué…? –le mostro aquella sonrisa que ella odiaba, aquella sonrisa que la ponía muy nerviosa. ¡Como lo odiaba! –Vamos zanahorias, quiero saber que me harás si no te lo digo.

-¡Tú… eres imposible!

Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Te he demostrado en miles de ocasiones lo fácil que soy de convencer.

-¿Ah?

-… -se acercó hasta su rostro. – ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que te estoy ocultando? –aquella manera de decirlo hizo que su corazón empezara a latir. ¡No! ¡No! Otra vez no.

Se alejó rápidamente. Miro a los alrededores, no había nadie. Suspiro aliviada.

-Olvídalo.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo. La mejor policía del ZPD, la gran Judy Hopps se está rindiendo. –le mostro una sonrisa coqueta. –Zanahorias si te ibas a rendir tan fácilmente mejor no te hubieras molestado en preguntarme.

¿Qué había dicho? Ella era Judy Hopps, ella jamás se rendía, es solo que ese zorro la sacaba de quicio.

-Entonces dímelo. –susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Jo. ¡Dímelo por las buenas o si no te lo hare decir por las malas! ¿Contento? De todas formas si al final sigues sin querer decírmelo lo averiguare. Nunca me rindo así que…

Nick se carcajeo, verla tan enfada era un bello espectáculo para él. Le gustaba como arrugaba y movía su nariz. Esos pequeños detalles hacían apreciarla mucho más de lo que hacía. Su única amiga, la que había creído en él. Era lo más preciado que tenía, por eso le gustaba hacerla rabiar, le gustaba hacerla reír, le fascinaba ponerla nerviosa. Por eso se había enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Nick seguía riendo.

-Toda tú. Todos tienen una idea de lo que pasa, pero tú…

-… – ¿solo ella? ¿Qué es lo que todos sabían que ella no? Miro a su amigo algo nerviosa, ahora más que nunca la curiosidad estaba que la matase. –Solo dímelo.

Nick vio que nadie estaba cerca de ellos. Se acercó como hace instantes hasta quedar su rostro cerca del de ella.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-S-sí. –respondió muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Se alejó un poco y poso su boca cerca de su oído.

-… Me gustas. –y se alejó al ver que llegaban su demás compañeros. Volteo a verla, le guiño un ojo y le mostró aquella sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba. Esa sonrisa que ella tanto ama y por eso lo odiaba.

-Solo era eso –se dijo así misma. –… Tonto, tú también me gustas.

* * *

 **El domingo pasado fui a ver Zootopia por el cumpleaños de mi hermana, prácticamente la obligamos a ir. Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, pero mas bien fue como si fuera el de mi hermano y el mío. xD**

 **Entonces fui a verla y salí del cine con mi cara que irradiaba felicidad, ¿por qué? Porque la película me fascino, una de las mejores películas que Disney hizo jamás. ¿Mas que Frozen? Pos sí, mas que Frozen. En mi opinión. No sé ustedes.**

 **Así que técnicamente Disney acaba de darme una nueva pareja al cual shipear y obsesionarme por mas o menos de dos meses. El sensual zorro Nick Wilde y la adorable conejita Judy Hopps -Niju- (Así leí en otro lugares que se llama la pareja). Ahora estoy aquí con mi nuevo fanfic sobre esos dos.**

 **Quiero aclarar que será solo de diez caps. y los caps. serán algo cortos. Además de que me falta acabar otros dos fics. :D Es posible que haya lemon más adelante, no sé, primero quiero saber que tal les pareció, y si me piden lemon pues puede que les cumpla.**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les guste.**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	2. Descubrimiento

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Se acercó hasta su oreja y la mordió levemente haciendo que Judy se sobresaltara. La coneja se agarró su oreja completamente sonrojada.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (más adelante)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** En este cap. se notara que voy a comenzar lentamente con el lemon. No soy muy buena así que tenganme consideración.

Por cierto vi Dragon Ball Super y no supero que Goku haya dicho que le gusta Milk. Osea es su esposa y todo eso, pero dudaba de su cariño por ella. Al igual que Vegeta. xD

* * *

 **Descubrimiento**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Quieres por favor dejar de verme así?

-¿Así como?

-Ya sabes.

Estaban en la patrulla. Sin nada que hacer y a Nick se le ocurrió una manera de matar el tiempo, nada mejor que molestar a su linda conejita.

-No puedo. Me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas.

-Nick… -suspiro. Siempre tratando de molestarla, pero no importaba porque de todas formas así lo quería. Había pasado tres días después de aquella confesión de Nick, y después de eso Judy no dejaba de sonreír. Saber que Nick siente lo mismo que ella era una dicha. Claro que aún no eran pareja oficial.

" _Quiero encontrar el momento indicado para decírtelo correctamente_ ". Eso fue lo que le dijo Nick. Bueno ella esperaría impaciente ese momento.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Judy. –No tenemos nada que hacer. El Jefe Bogo no nos dio ningún caso.

 _¿Qué acaso ustedes nunca descansan?_ Les había dicho. Pero por alguna razón eso se escuchó en doble sentido.

-Zanahorias, no siempre está el trabajo ante todo. También hay otras cosas en que pensar.

-¿Como en qué?

-Como en mí y mis necesidades. –dijo.

-¿Ah? N-no digas tonterías.

-Tan solo nos hemos besado un par de veces. –comento indignado. –Así pretendes mantener nuestra relación a flote. Si no me tratas como se debe me puedes perder. –bromeo.

-¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas! –contesto muy sonrojada. –Además no somos nada, aún no me lo has propuesto.

Nick sonrío. Se acercó hasta su oreja y la mordió levemente haciendo que Judy se sobresaltara. La coneja se agarró la oreja completamente sonrojada.

-N-n-o h-hagas e-e-so… por favor. –Nick arqueo una ceja, noto algo diferente en ella. Naturalmente cuando se sonrojaba no se agitaba de esa manera. Observo como ella ponía las manos al volante y respiraba rápidamente.

Lo que pasaba era que el zorro sin querer queriendo había descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles de Judy. Sus orejas eran una de las partes más erógenas de su cuerpo, así que cuando Nick la mordió una corriente eléctrica invadió su cuerpo haciendo que se excitara. Lo observo un momento, suspiro aliviada, al parecer el zorro no se había dado cuenta.

Nick le sonrió pícaramente. O tal vez sí.

Se acercó un poco más. Judy se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa zanahorias? ¿Por qué tan sonrojada? –miro sus orejas. –Sabes me gustan tus orejas –quiso tocarlas pero ella se alejó. Claro que como estaban en la patrulla era difícil escapar. –Será que…

-¡Cállate! Sabes que se me ocurrió una gran idea porque mejor… ¡Ahhh! –grito al sentir como el zorro la tomaba por la cintura y la sentaba en su regazo. -¿Qué haces?

-Acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento. –la miro directamente a los ojos. –Ahora tengo una razón más para no dejarte ir.

-N-nick… ¡Nick! –el zorro volvió a mordió sus oreja. Daba pequeños mordiscos en toda la longitud de sus orejas. –Nick…

-Me sorprende que con tan solo acariciarte las orejas te excites.

-¡No! Nick… -el zorro la calló con un beso. Era un beso muy apasionado, esos que duraban minutos. Metió su lengua en la boca de la coneja, le fascinaba saborear toda la longitud de su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron enredándose entre sí.

Nick rompió el beso lentamente. Aunque deseaba seguir besándola en los labios quería disfrutar otra cosa de ella.

Dio una fuerte lamida a la oreja izquierda de Judy.

-¡Nick! –quiso apartarse pero él la presiono más hacia él.

-Shhh… cariño esto te gustara. –Y volvió con su labor. Lamió su oreja, dándole mordiscos algunos suaves y otros un pocos fuertes. A Judy le encantaba lo sabía por la forma en como daba suspiros. Aunque pareciese algo tan inocente, por así decirlo, Nick también se estaba excitando más por como la coneja se movía en su regazo. Sin darse cuenta ella se estaba frotando sobre su entrepierna de él, con cada suspiro que ella daba él sentía su sangre hervir.

-… Oh… Nick… -Judy se movía rozándolo más fuerte. Tal vez haya sido su imaginación pero es como si ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito. -¡Kya! –dio un pequeño gritito al sentir que Nick tocaba su cola y lo apretaba.

Lo miró molesta y sonrojada. –No tenías porque… -Nick le dio un beso.

-Será mejor que paremos zanahorias, sí que te gusta jugar. –la alejo lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes, si te vuelves a mover de aquella forma sobre tú ya sabes creo que moriré.

-¡Yo no! ¡Tú empezaste!

-Y ya lo termine, además alguien nos puedes ver ¿no crees?

-… ¡Pero tú comenzaste!

El zorro solo se rió.

-Tonto…

-Pero así te gusto.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Nick ese sepsi zorro me encanta. Pobre Judy.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, y mis más sinceras disculpa de antemano porque soy muy demorona para actualizar. Así que los haré sufrir.**

 **El por qué de como decidí escribir este fic (una historia tan linda que te hará llorar, okno):**

 **El domingo pasado fui a ver Zootopia por el cumpleaños de mi hermana, prácticamente la obligamos a ir. Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, pero mas bien fue como si fuera el de mi hermano y el mío. xD**

 **Entonces fui a verla y salí del cine con mi cara que irradiaba felicidad, ¿por qué? Porque la película me fascino, una de las mejores películas que Disney hizo jamás. ¿Mas que Frozen? Pos sí, mas que Frozen. En mi opinión. No sé ustedes.**

 **Así que técnicamente Disney acaba de darme una nueva pareja al cual shipear y obsesionarme por mas o menos de dos meses. El sensual zorro Nick Wilde y la adorable conejita Judy Hopps -Niju- (Así leí en otro lugares que se llama la pareja). Ahora estoy aquí con mi nuevo fanfic sobre esos dos.**

 **Quiero aclarar que será solo de diez caps. y los caps. serán algo cortos. Además de que me falta acabar otros dos fics. :D Es posible que haya lemon más adelante, no sé, primero quiero saber que tal les pareció, y si me piden lemon pues puede que les cumpla.**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les guste.**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	3. Atrapados part 1

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Bajo lentamente de su silla, salió de la oficina tranquilamente ante la mirada de sus otros compañeros. Tan solo hace instantes lo veían decaído, y sabían la razón, ahora Nick se iba soltando pequeñas risillas... Esto iba a ser divertido, para él, obvio...

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (más adelante)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ●ω●

 **Nota:** No siempre va a haber lime o lemon en todos los caps.

Por cierto vi Dragon Ball Super y no supero que Goku haya dicho que le gusta Milk. Osea es su esposa y todo eso, pero dudaba de su cariño por ella. Al igual que Vegeta. xD

* * *

 **Atrapados**

 **(parte 1)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que vio a Judy. El zorro estaba algo preocupado pero a la vez muy aburrido. No sabía qué hacer, sin su zanahorias a su lado para poder molestarla se sentía perdido.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Judy. Leyó rápidamente el mensaje, y no pudo ahogar una carcajada al terminar de leerlo. Sus otros compañeros lo vieron extraño.

 _Nick, estoy encerrada en el baño del último pasadizo, la puerta no abre, ven por favor._

 _PD: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien más! ¡Juro que te mato si lo haces!_

 _Judy._

Bajo lentamente de su silla, salió de la oficina tranquilamente ante la mirada de sus otros compañeros. Tan solo hace instantes lo veían decaído, y sabían la razón, ahora Nick se iba soltando pequeñas risillas.

Esto iba a ser divertido, para él, obvio. Saludaba muy sonriente a sus compañeros que pasaban por su lado, dirigiéndose en donde estaba su querida conejita. Sin duda hoy era uno de esos días en donde la suerte estaba de su lado.

-No te preocupes zanahorias. –sonrió para sí mismo. Sin duda iba a ser muy divertido.

Judy se agarraba sus orejas, preocupada, sentía que si Nick no llegaba iba a quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. ¿Cómo es que termino encerrada? Fácil, había ido al baño pero el de mantenimiento le dijo que no podía entrar porque había dos inodoros en mal estado.

-¡¿Entonces en donde rayos voy a orinar?! –pregunto molesta. El conserje quién era un siervo, ni levanto la vista para mirarla.

-Ni modo que en el baño de varones. –respondió.

Así que le dio su única opción, el último baño del último pasadizo en donde mayormente nadie va. Ese baño que ya debieron de haberlo cancelado hace años. Comparado con el baño de mujeres, que supuestamente necesitaba arreglos, aquel baño se ganaba el premio al de "peor estado".

De mala gana tuvo que acceder, fue a ese maldito baño donde solo era un pequeño cuarto. Tuvo que pasar toda una odisea para poder orinar en aquel inodoro.

-No sé porque pero creo que eso no es papel. –mirada un royo de lo que parecía hojas de periódicos viejos. - ¡Qué asco!

Luego de batallar con ese problema rápidamente consiguió otro, quería lavarse las manos pero no había agua.

-¡Qué rayos! Maldición, juro que cuando ve a ese conserje lo mató. Por qué mejor no se preocupa de arreglar este baño.

Mejor sería salir, no quería encontrarse con otro disgusto. Movió la manecilla de la puerta.

-¿Eh? Esta… -una vez más, y otra. La maldita puerta no se habría. -¡No me jodan!

Lo intento varias veces pero no lo logro, como es que la gran oficial Judy Hopps no puede contra una estúpida y maldita puerta. Así que después de rendirse decidió pedir ayuda a su amigo. Pero estaba segura de que el muy maldito se burlaría de ella, pero igual le mando un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda.

¿Cuánto tardaba ese maldito zorro en llegar? Era obvio que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, eso la hizo frustrarse aún más. No podía salir y Nick no parecía solo para hacerla sufrir.

-Nick… -apretó los dientes.

-¿Sí? –le respondió detrás de la puerta.

¡Por fin!

-Nick, pensé que no llegabas, ¿no le habrás dicho a alguien más sobre esto, verdad?

-Sobre nosotros, no, descuida. Pero sé que sospechan.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –la coneja se sonrojo. –Me refiero a lo que estoy encerrada en el baño.

-Estuve tentado en decirles pero como soy tan bueno, no lo hice.

-Ajam, claro. Bien, ahora sácame de aquí.

 _"Bien, hora de divertirme"._ Pensó el zorro.

-Ehm… no lo sé. Tal vez si me lo pidieras amablemente.

-¿De qué hablas? Por favor deja de bromear y sácame de aquí.

-¡De eso habló! Encima que vengo a ayudarte ni me agradeces.

-Te daré las gracias cuando me saques de aquí.

Judy se jalo las orejas totalmente ofuscada. Ese maldito zorro iba a molestarla el tiempo que quisiese, ahora mismo él tenía ventaja sobre ella. Pensó que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente así tal vez la saqué de una vez por todas.

-¡Rayos Nick!

-Vamos zanahorias.

-Ok, por favor Nick sácame de aquí.

-Me encantaría pero ponle más emoción. Vamos, soy yo, no te voy a morder… al menos que tú lo quieras.

- _Idiota…_ -pensó. –Nick… por favor tendrías, si no es molestia, la amabilidad de sacarme de aquí. Te lo pido.

-Pienso que lo puedes hacer mejor.

-¡Rayos, qué quieres que diga entonces!

Lo pensó un momento, tener a su querida zanahorias atrapada ahí le daba cierto beneficio.

-Quiero que digas: _"Oh Nick, tú que besas tan bien, y haces que me excite cuando me muerdes las orejas, por favor sácame de aquí y juro que te lo compensaré"._ –dijo, agudizando un poco su voz.

-Estas drogado si crees que diré eso. –respondió sonrojada. Le había hecho recordar aquel incidente en el auto. De solo pensar en cómo Nick la mordía… Agito su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos.

-No hay nadie.

-Aun así, es muy vergonzoso.

-Bien, entonces di: "Oh guapo y maravilloso Nick Wilde, por favor sácame de este lugar para poder probarte".

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Jajajaja, ok, solo di lo de guapo y maravilloso.

Tenía unan ganas de patearlo hasta dejarlo sin descendencia, pero más ganas tenía de salir de ese maldito lugar, así que se tragó su orgullo.

-Oh guapo y… maravilloso –Nick se reía. ¿Tan malo era pronunciar esas simples palabras? –Nick Wilde, por favor sácame de este lugar.

-¿Y lo de probarme?

-¡Dijiste que eso no!

-Jeje, está bien. Ya te saco de ahí.

Judy acerco su oreja a la puerta. Esperaba cuando Nick iba a usar alguna herramienta para sacarla, porque no iba a ser tan idiota como venir sin nada.

-Oye Nick, ¿trajiste algo para poder abrir la puerta?

-¿Ah? ¿Se suponía que debía traer algo?

In tic nervioso estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Judy. Acaso ese zorro había venido simplemente con la idea de sacarla de ahí sin una herramienta.

-Es broma. Vaya hasta aquí puede sentir todo tu odio hacia mí. –dijo sonriendo. –Traje una palanca.

-Más te vale.

Dentro del baño Judy empezó a escuchar chirrillos, vio como la perilla se movía agitadamente. Nick puso la punta de la palanca para luego él hacer presión. ¡Y wala! La puerta se abrió.

-Sí que soy fuerte. –le dijo en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Nick podría molestarla hasta hacerla rabiar peor sin duda él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

-Las gracias al menos.

-Gracias, tonto.

-Bien, eso es todo ahora vámonos.

Se iban alejando cuando Judy se acordó de algo, había dejado su placa encima de la tapa del inodoro.

-¡Mi placa! –gritó. Y volvió al baño.

Sonrió al encontrarlo, lo tomo, lo pulo con su mano y se lo puso en su uniforme. Al voltearse dio un grito. Nick estaba al frente de ella.

-¡Nick!

-Lo siento. Casi te olvidas tu placa.

-Sí, ya vámonos.

Voltearon hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada. Judy jaló la perilla y esta se salió.

-¡Queeeé! –gritaron ambos.

-Nick, no me digas que cerraste la puerta.

-Jejeje… no me di cuenta. Descuida aún tengo la palanca. –miró hacia todos lados buscando la palanca. Oh-oh. Judy sí que se iba a enfadar. –Así, la deje apoyada en la pared al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡QUÉ TÚ QUEEEEEEEEEÉ!

Ahora los dos estaban encerrados.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Nick ese sepsi zorro me encanta.**

 **Hahaha ahora los dos estan encerrados. ¿Qué pasara? Descubranlo en el próximo cap. que de seguro tardare en subir. xD**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, y mis más sinceras disculpa de antemano porque soy muy demorona para actualizar. Así que los haré sufrir.**

 **El por qué de como decidí escribir este fic (una historia tan linda que te hará llorar, okno):**

 **El domingo pasado fui a ver Zootopia por el cumpleaños de mi hermana, prácticamente la obligamos a ir. Se suponía que era su cumpleaños, pero mas bien fue como si fuera el de mi hermano y el mío. xD**

 **Entonces fui a verla y salí del cine con mi cara que irradiaba felicidad, ¿por qué? Porque la película me fascino, una de las mejores películas que Disney hizo jamás. ¿Mas que Frozen? Pos sí, mas que Frozen. En mi opinión. No sé ustedes.**

 **Así que técnicamente Disney acaba de darme una nueva pareja al cual shipear y obsesionarme por mas o menos de dos meses. El sensual zorro Nick Wilde y la adorable conejita Judy Hopps -Niju- (Así leí en otro lugares que se llama la pareja). Ahora estoy aquí con mi nuevo fanfic sobre esos dos.**

 **Quiero aclarar que será solo de diez caps. y los caps. serán algo cortos. Además de que me falta acabar otros dos fics. :D Es posible que haya lemon más adelante, no sé, primero quiero saber que tal les pareció, y si me piden lemon pues puede que les cumpla.**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les guste.**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	4. Atrapados part 2

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Estaba molesta, eso era obvio. Trato de hablar con ella pero simplemente lo ignoró. ¡Oh rayos! ¿Tan grave era que se haya olvidado la palanca afuera de la puerta y que la perilla de esta simplemente se haya roto? A cualquiera le pasa, bien, pues a Judy y a Nick les pasó.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (Aquí empieza lo bueno)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **Nota:** No siempre va a haber lime o lemon en todos los caps.

No hay cap. de Fairy Tail. ;_; ¿algún fan del Nalu? ¿alguien? ¿nadie?... ok.

¡VIVA EL NALU!

:v

* * *

 **Atrapados**

 **(parte 2)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba molesta, eso era obvio. Trato de hablar con ella pero simplemente lo ignoró. ¡Oh rayos! ¿Tan grave era que se haya olvidado la palanca afuera de la puerta y que la perilla de esta simplemente se haya roto? A cualquiera le pasa, bien, pues a Judy y a Nick les pasó. Y si esa coneja testaruda en vez de dejar de ignorarlo y tratar de crear un plan para salir de ese asqueroso baño, el también tomaría medidas drásticas para con ella.

Judy resoplo aún más enfadada. Bien, no iba ser fácil que la coneja berrinchuda deje de hacerle la ley del hielo, pero con cada bufada que daba los minutos avanzaban y seguían enterrados.

Nick se posiciono silenciosamente detrás de ella, cuando fijo la oreja derecha de Judy él le dio una leve mordida.

-¡Nick! –grito sonrojada.

-Jo. Con que por fin me hablas, sabes si mordiéndote hago que me prestes atención entonces… -trato de acercarse pero Judy lo detuvo posando sus manos en el pecho de él. –Vamos, zanahorias.

-Idiota, encima que por tu culpa estamos encerrados quieres acosarme sexualmente. –comento divertida.

El zorro sonrió, al menos ya no esta tan enfadada.

-No me parece tan mala idea.

Judy negó con la cabeza, ese zorro siempre la hacía enfadar pero a la vez le sacaba una sonrisa. Sabía que seguir molesta con él no los iba a sacar del problema así que solo por esta vez juro no moler a golpes a Nick. Y cuando era "solo por esta vez" se refería a que cuando ni bien salgan del baño ella haría que el supiera el significado de la palabra _sufrimiento_ , aunque la que conocería la labra _sufrimiento_ seria ella, ya que aquel zorro astuto y pervertido (solo con ella), no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así para "jugar" con su adorada conejita.

Pensó en cómo podrían salir de ahí, la única salida viable era una ventanilla que estaba arriba de la puerta, pero parecía muy angosta y ella era la única que podría pasarlo pero…

Se tocó sus caderas, siempre le habían dicho que tenía unas caderas anchas y que cuando fuera madre no habría problema alguno con el tamaño. Dejo de pensar en eso, aunque era cierto, sus caderas eran muy chanchas. Sintió como Nick la agarro justo de ese lugar y la acerco hacia él.

-Me encantan. –confeso con una sonrisa pícara.

Judy se apartó y entonces supo que el único problema no era la puerta cerrada, sino que tenía enfrente de ella a ese zorro que no dejaba de acosarla (aunque a ella le gustase un poco) y molestarla a cualquier oportunidad. Sabía que si seguían encerrados es posible que Nick trate de hacer que ella ceda con cualquier cosa ante él, en vez de querer que salgan. Al ver su rostro muy sonrojado descifro lo que más o menos Judy estaba pensando. Y tenía mucha razón, Nick se estaba preparando para hacer de esta experiencia horrible, por así decirlo, a una que ella no olvidaría. Claro si es que llega a funcionar.

-Nick… puedo suponer un poco lo que estas tratando de hacer, así que por favor, solo por esta vez, te pido de todo corazón que no empieces con tus jueguitos y me ayudes a pensar en un plan para salir de aquí.

Nick negó con la cabeza, claro que idearía un plan para salir, pero no sin antes intentar corromper a la coneja.

-Está bien.

-¡Nick hablo en serio!

-Yo igual.

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti.

-Mala suerte. –susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Nop, nada. ¡Bien! Dime que tienes pensado hacer para que salgamos.

Judy dudo un poco, sabía que Nick estaba mintiendo y que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella, pero quería salir ya así que no tuvo de otra que confiar.

-Estaba pensando en que me ayudes a subir hasta esa ventanilla –señalo. –. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Aghh. Siento que mis caderas son muy anchas para poder salir y así poder abrir la puerta. –observo el rostro de Nick queriendo mofarse. – ¡Ríete si quieres! –contesto sonrojada. –Idiota…

-Calma tesoro, hace un momento te dije que me encantan. Solo una coneja como tú con esas caderas me encienden.

-¡Nick!

-Ok, ok. Creo que tu plan está bien, pero hay algo que me preocupa. Por ejemplo, como es que puedo asegurar que en vez de abrir la puerta me dejaras en cerrado.

Judy levanto sus orejas sorprendida, pues Nick había acertado. No es que lo iba a dejar encerrado pero si esperaría como uno minutos para abrir esa puerta.

Chascó con la lengua. –Rayos Nick me descubriste. –comento algo molesta e irónica.

-Qué mala eres.

-No tanto como tú, esa es la única salida que encuentro. Y te prometo que no te dejare encerrado. Me vengare de otra forma.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo pretende la conejita vengarse de mí?.. Ah, tal vez tienes pensado amarrarme en la cama y hacer lo que sea con mi precioso cuerpo. Muy mal aunque me guste la idea, yo ya tenía pensado hacer eso contigo.

La pobre coneja solo sintió su rostro arder, maldito Nick que siempre salía con sus perversiones. Aunque por un leve momento pensó en que como sería tener a Nick amarrado en la cama, para así hacerle todo lo que se le plazca. Agito su cabeza para borrar esos _malos_ pensamientos.

Nick la veía divertido, ahora es cuando tiene que empezar su plan para jugar con su coneja.

-Vaya pero que pervertida, en verdad lo pensaste.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –Judy empezó a darle leves golpecitos en su pecho con sus manos echo puños, Nick solo sonreía. –Pervertido, porque simplemente no dejas de molestarme por un segundo.

-Pero aquella vez que estuvimos en el patrullero te gusto que te mordiera.

-¡Arrrghhh! Nick, ya basta. –inflo los cachetes. –Tonto, pervertido.

-Pero así me amas. –respondió antes de empezar a besarla.

Simplemente no tenía caso seguir discutiéndolo, podrían salir de ese lugar en cualquier momento, pero ahora por qué simplemente no se divertían. Nick tenía planeado eso. Siguió besándola y en vez de que ella lo aparte simplemente lo acercó más.

Al diablo todo, ella ya sabía que no duraría en caer en los juegos de Nick.

Adentro su lengua en la boca de su amada conejita, le fascino como ella al igual que él debatían en quien se adueñaría de la boca del otro. Sentir cada parte de su boca le estaba excitando, pero no era lo púnico que quería sentir de ella. Bajo su mano derecha sobre su trasero y lo toco logrando que Judy soltara un jadeo, un delicioso jadeo.

-Nick… no… -apretó un poco más en esa parte. –Nick…

-Shhh… podremos salir en cualquier momento, solo déjame compensarte.

-Lo de… la compensación… era cuando… ya… ah… estuviéramos afuera. –Ahora Nick le estaba besando el cuello. –No importa… me gusta…

Nick sonrió complacido.

-… rudo.

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Judy dijo…

La aparto de él y Judy inflo los cachetes molesta, ¿por qué paraba? Le estaba encantando lo que le hacía.

-Nick… -quiso reclamarle.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –le corto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? –reparo en sus últimas palabras. ¿Qué había dicho?... ¡Oh No! Ella le había dicho que le encanta "rudo", ósea que le que encantaba que Nick fuera rudo con ella. Su rostro enrojeció de tal manera que por la cara que tenía Nick en ese momento, sabía que no saldría casta de ese lugar. –Yo…

-Oh, mi dulce conejita, no trates de negarlo, lo oí a la perfección. –se acercó a su oído. –Si te gusta rudo entonces… haré que lo goces.

 _Demonios._

* * *

 **No sé cómo empezar, solo decirles que ¡VOLVÍ BITCHES!... okno**

 **Tengo una buena excusa para excusarme (lol) del que no haya actualizado mi fic.**

 **Estas serán mis excusas más frecuentes así que a tomar nota:**

 **1.** **Las clases de inglés que estoy tomando me han quitado demasiado tiempo, entre exámenes y practicas no he podido escribir ni un poco.**

 **2.** **La flojera, si bien cada vez que acababa de hacer mi tarea me quedaba algo de tiempo, me la pasaba mirando Gotham (está muy interesante). xD**

 **3.** **Últimamente a mi papá se le ha dado la idea de salir más en familia, cosa que no me desagrada pero que ya me está sofocando, o sea amo a mi familia pero salir a cada rato como que ya me aburre.**

 **4.** **La inspiración, no me ha llegado la inspiración después de escribir el tercer capítulo, estaba preocupada en que escribir y que tal vez a ustedes no les gustara, pero sea como sea la inspiración volvió. Aunque aún no estoy muy convencida sobre este cap.**

 **5.** **Pokemón Go. :v**

 **Sin duda soy un asco dando excusas. xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y descuiden ya está escrito el cap. 5, solo que lo subiré después de una semana. Wuajajaja.**

 **Por cierto quiero notificarles que es posible que este fic solo sea de 7 caps. Yo prometí como algo de 10 creo, pero quiero terminar mi fic Hirogo, y como que este fic me quita tiempo, no sé si ustedes toleren tanto esperar, pero si quieren que sea de más caps este fic, háganmelo saber, pero tienen que estar seguros porque si es así demorare en actualizar, y ya saben cómo soy de demorona.**

 **Besos y nos leemos…**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	5. Sensacion

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:**...sería tonto negarse a estas alturas. Además, ella quería sentirlo ahí. Empezó a bajar lentamente su pantalón hasta quitárselo por completo, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (Aquí empieza lo bueno)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** No siempre va a haber lime o lemon en todos los caps.

¡VIVA EL GRUVIA!

Ya fui dos veces a ver Escuadrón Suicida, todo es culpa de Warner por contratar a Jared. :v

* * *

 **Sensación**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nick la cargo y la empotro en la pared, la beso tan hambriento que la dejo sin aliento. Judy dejo su mente en blanco, sentía como Nick frotaba su notable erección en ella. Ya no le importaba si perdía su virginidad en ese mismo instante, en realidad un poco pero los besos de su amado zorro la hacían querer más. Enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Nick dio un gruñido cuando ella meció sus caderas hacia él.

Nick agarro fuertemente sus glúteos casi enterrando sus uñas en ellos. Saboreaba su bica, su cuello, pero quería saborear algo más. Con una mano empezó le empezó a quitar su chaleco así como empezó a abrir su blusa, Judy lo miraba sonrojada y algo apenada. Sabía lo que Nick quería hacerle, así que simplemente lo dejaría.

Llego hasta su escote y se deleitó mirando aquella delantera, aunque estaba con ese molestoso brasier Nick bajo lentamente su cabeza a su oído.

-Ahora voy aprobarte.

Gimió al sentir a Nick lamiendo uno de sus pezones encima de su brasier.

-¡Nick! –gimió.

Empezó a chupar y mordisquear su seno derecho. Aún seguía cargándola, así que Judy se preguntó cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza como para estar jugando con sus pechos mientras que con una mano masajeaba su trasero y encima rozaba su erección en la entrada de ella. Qué más da. Se calentó aún más al sentir que Nick levantaba su brasier y se preparada para esta vez sí lamer de verdad, sin esa estorbosa tela.

Gimió aún más fuerte a sentir directamente su lengua con su pezón. Una ola de calor la invadió aún más. Su compañero se degustaba todo lo que quisiera con aquel festín entre sus labios. Judy al principio que sentía algo cohibida porque sus senos no eran tan grandes como ella quisiera, borro todos esos pensamientos al saber que a su amado zorro le fascinaban tanto que ni bien terminaba con uno empezaba a deleitarse con el otro.

-Son tan deliciosos y suaves.

-… Nick –dio un leve suspiro.

Una oleada de placer la cubría, sentir la boca de Nick mimándola en ese lugar era espectacular. Se separó para observar a su compañera y sintió que su parte baja se apretaba dolorosamente contra su pantalón. Solo Judy podía ponerlo tan duro con solo mirarla, el rostro de la coneja estaba enrojecido pero reflejaba lujuria y pasión.

-Judy, no sabes cuánto me enciendes.

Ella empujo sus caderas hacia él haciéndolo gemir.

-Lo sé. A mí también me encanta que me enciendas.

Cubrió su boca con la suya. Lentamente la bajo sin dejar de besarla.

-Aún hay algo que quiero probar. –le susurro sensualmente.

-¿Qué cosa? –sintió las manos de Nick sobre su cadera y tantear sobre el comienzo de su pantalón.

-Vamos… quítate esta prenda tan molesta. –dio pequeños mordisco en su oreja izquierda. –Quiero probarte.

Sintió como botaba vapor por la orejas de la vergüenza, pero si él ya había probado toda su delantera, sería tonto negarse a estas alturas. Además, ella quería sentirlo ahí. Empezó a bajar lentamente su pantalón hasta quitárselo por completo, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior.

-Hermosa.

Beso sus labios pero esta vez pausadamente, enredo su lengua con la suya y siguió saboreando toda su cavidad. Cuando se alejó un hilo de baba se había formado entre su boca y la suya. Beso su cuello mientras bajaba hacia su próximo centro de satisfacción. Bajo hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas.

 _Creo que voy a desmayarme._ Pensó, la ver a Nick en esa posición.

-Te va a encantar conejita.

Judy sonrió y dio un sonoro gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Nick lamiendo su entrada, estaba muy mojada. Nickempezó a chupar y dar pequeños mordiscos. Sintió como ella arqueaba su espalda y acercaba su entrada más a su boca. Metió su lengua a lo queJudy jalo las orejas de él y lo apretó aún más hacia ella. Eso lo excito más. Su lengua jugaba con los pliegues de Judy, sintió que iba a morir pero de placer.

-Oh, Nick… ah…

Su lengua penetraba su entrada una y otra vez. Se sentía desfallecer. Nick se estaba volviendo loco con cada gemido que Judy daba. La sintió que jalaba sus orejas una vez más, ella movía sus caderas para que el la penetrara con su lengua aún más adentro. Se sentía tan delicioso.

-Más… Nick… más… Oh…

Nick sintió algo líquido en su boca, sabía que Judy iba a correrse. Oh Dios, como le encantaba oír los gemidos de esa conejita.

La agarro fuertemente de la cadera y la apretó aún más hacia su boca. Casi estaba sentaba sobre el rostro de Nick cosa que la excito, ella movió su cadera para tener más fricción. Se movía de arriba y abajo, y la lengua de Nick la penetraba profundamente.

-Ah… Se siente… tan… Oh…

Gimió hasta que no pudo más, ella arqueo una vez más su espalda y llego al orgasmo en su boca.

 **…**

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto socarronamente Nick. – ¿Acaso no te gustó?

Judy seguía sin responder dándole la espalda, se acababa de vestir de nuevo. Estaba totalmente avergonzada como para verlo a la cara. Tan solo hace unos minutos él la había…

-Zanahorias. –la llamo algo preocupado. –Pensé que…

Judy se volteó violentamente encarándolo. Estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡Me gusto lo que me hiciste! ¡Demonios! Estoy algo avergonzada es solo. Deje que me hicieras cosas en vez de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.

Oh, es cierto, aún seguían atrapados. Nick solo sonreirá satisfecho. Había hecho gozar a su dulce conejita, que más podía pedir. No le importaría quedarse encerrado de por vida en aquel baño con Judy, por supuesto.

-Jo, Y yo que pensé que moví mal la lengua.

Judy quería morirse en ese instante, ahora Nick nunca la dejaría de molestar y acosarla. Estaba segura de que el querría más de eso. Pero ella también tenía la culpa, no lo detuvo es más ella fue la que salió beneficiada por así decirlo, porque aunque él no lo haya dicho le hubiera gustado que Judy también le hubiera hecho un sexo oral. _Claro que nunca él nunca lo diría_ , pensó Judy.

-Me hubiera gustado que tú también me hayas hecho un sexo oral.

Sintió caerse por ese comentario. Sin duda Nick era…

-¿No crees?

-¡Nick ya basta! ¡Maldición deje que me hicieras lo que tu querías, por favor no digas cosas que hacen que me avergüencen aún más! –dijo tapándose la cara. –Solo… dejémoslo en que lo disfrute, ¿de acuerdo?

-… Lo siento zanahorias, pero… –se acercó y la miro fijamente. – Siento curiosidad por saber que puede hacer esa boquita tuya.

-Si sigues así, entonces no te dejare.

-¿No me dejaras qué?

-Nick… por favor.

-Responde mi pregunta.

-Tenemos… que… que… Salir de… aquí.

Nick se alejó.

-Sabes que después de esto no te voy a dejar solo ni por un minuto.

-Lo sé.

-¿No te molesta?

-A estas alturas ya no debería. –sonrió al igual que él. –Pero te aseguro que me vengare.

-Eso espero. Ah sí, ya sé cómo podemos salir.

Los ojos de Judy se iluminaron, por fin saldrían de este lugar.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto feliz.

-Usando esa palanca. –señalo en la esquina del techo. Había una palanca grisácea pegada al techo, estaba sostenida sobre unos pequeños ganchos.

Un momento, Judy no había visto esa palanca, claro ya que no vio justo en esa parte del techo. Estaba siendo tapada por un plástico del mismo color del baño por lo que no podía diferenciarse bien. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Pero alguien si lo había hecho, y algo le decía que había notado a aquella herramienta mucho antes de tiempo.

Miro a Nick, sabía que tenía que preguntar y sabía muy bien la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

-Nick… -empezó casi llorando o riendo del enfado.

-Dime.

-¿Desde cuándo habías visto esa palanca?

-Oh, pues después de cinco minutos de quedar encerrados.

-Ya veo…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si. Y dime por qué demonios –Nick sintió un escalofrió ante el leve cambio de voz de Judy – no me avisaste.

Nick trago en seco.

-Pues… porque…

-Nick Wide… ¡JURO QUE CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, MUERES!

* * *

 **Holap.**

 **¡ESTO SE PUSO MUY BUENO!**

 **No soy muy buena con los lemons, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta. ;_;**

 **Es que mi mente es tan sana que tan solo pensar en esas cosas mi alma pura y… ¡JA! Ni yo me lo creo, pero enserio espero que el lemon haya sido de su agrado, aun me falta mucho como para escribir muy bien ese tipo de escenas. :v**

 **A todo esto, estoy segura que algunos también les gusta el anime y el manga, así que ya se habrán enterado del final de Bleach, que en mi opinión fue como una patada en la entrepierna. Yo quería mi Ichiruki, pero no; el hijo de su madre de TiteKubo dejo a Ichigo con la p…. de Orihime, bien la chica es buena y toda la vaina, pero Rukia era la waifu favorita. ;_;**

 **Y para colmo Ash perdió la liga Pokemón, otra vez.**

 **…**

 **Me están entrando unas ganas de escribir un fic sobre Escuadrón Suicida, pues ya lo he visto como 2 veces y me encanto. No sé ustedes, pero la relación de Harley y el Joker me encanta (en la película y en los comics), claro que en los comics él es bastante maldito con ella, pero aun así los sigo shipeando. Además ella también le ha jugado chueco varias veces.**

 **Ojala que ninguna Feminazi me mande una carta. xD Es broma.**

 **Estoy bastante consciente de que son solo personajes ficticios. Pero Jared Leto noup, ese hombre es un Adonis, me lo comería con zapatos y todo. xD**

 **Y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que los fanfics de Escuadrón Suicida (película) el 99 % son JokerxHarley y el 1 %** **son los demás personajes. :v**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. De hoy, subiré el siguiente la próxima semana.**

 **Les mando un beso y nos leemos.**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	6. ¿Celosa yo? Pff ni que fueras Jared Leto

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Ha pasado un buen pero un buen tiempo desde la última vez que actualice. Es posible que algunos ya hayan olvidado esta historia (o a mí), o puede que aún sigan esta historia con la esperanza de que actualizaré, no hay perdón que valga la espera que les he hecho pasar. Sin embargo he vuelto para prometerlas de que no volveré a fallar.**

 **Y también para contarles la causa del por qué no he actualizado:**

 **-suenan tambores-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me secuestraron.**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **:v**

 **MeryChan: ¡No jodas Ruzu!**

 **\- Espera, khé?!**

 **MeryChan: ¡Diles la verdad!**

 **-¿Cuál verdad? Además, ¿qué carajos haces tú aquí? Creí que ya te había borrado de mis fics y de mi mente.**

 **MeryChan: Ya sea en la vida real o en ficción yo siempre te estaré atormentando.**

 **\- Demonios.**

 **Solo continuemos...**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** -O tal vez es una de sus amantes. –habló una voz gruesa. –Nick me contó una vez que tenía muchas.

-¿Jefe Bogo? –lo miró con algo de miedo, el felino. Lloraba internamente ante el comentario de su jefe, si con lo que él dijo hace unos minutos no había hecho que el pequeño volcán con dos orejas largas alías Judy Hopps no haga erupción , entonces con lo que dijo el Jefe Bogo es seguro que sí.

...

 _Pobre Nick._ Pensaron todos.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon.

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

 **Nota:** La segunda temporada de Shingeki Ni Kyojin ya esta cerca.

* * *

 **¿Celosa yo? Pfff ni que fueras Jared Leto.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No tenía que preocuparse ¿verdad?, simplemente estaban hablando ¿verdad? Sip, solo eso. Judy cerró los ojos pero al instante entre-abrió uno para chequear como Nick seguía hablando feliz y contento con esa tipa. Así es, Nick Wilde alías "Idiota, que en la noche se quedara con la ganas", conversaba o más bien coqueteaba (según la perspectiva de Judy) con una zorra (porque eso era) que ella no conocía pero al parecer el estúpido zorro sí. ¡Por qué demonios se miraban de esa forma tan... tan…

Dio un leve gruñido, ni siquiera se osaba a mirarla aunque sea un poco. Desde hace media hora que la coneja estaba parada ahí, al lado del oficial Garraza, a la entrada de la comisaría, ya que el torpe zorro y la zorra esa estaba afuera conversando pero gracias a que las puertas eran transparentes podía ver todo. Judy estaba furiosa.

De pronto la zorra se acercó a Nick y le envolvió un brazo juntándolo más hacia ella.

\- Judy… -hablo despacio Garraza que veía la escena con algo de miedo, ya que su compañera parecía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. –Tal vez sea una vieja amiga, ya sabes esas de las que no vez en tiempo y era muy especial, como un amor del pasado. –se calló al escuchar lo que había dicho.

Si lo que Garraza quería era empeorar las cosas, lo había logrado. Entonces Judy se imaginó a Nick y a esa tipa, juntos, como cuando eran más jóvenes, conversando, riendo, abrazándose y tal vez besándose. Por qué según Garraza podría ser un amor del pasado. Oficialmente Judy Hopps estaba que ardía en furia. Pero no salió para averiguar la verdadera relación entre Nick y esa. Se quedó ahí, aguantando. Solo faltaba algo más para que esa pequeña coneja explotara completamente.

-Yo… lo siento. –trato de disculparse el felino por lo anterior dicho. –No lo tomes tan enserio, que tal si es un familiar.

Judy suavizo su mirada, es posible. Ya que la zorra era del mismo color que Nick, podría ser. Pero aun así no entendía por qué no la había presentado, se supone que ellos tenían una "relación" algo así como de amigos con derechos, ya que Nick aún no le había pedido que sea su enamorada como él le prometió.

-O tal vez es una de sus amantes. –habló una voz gruesa. –Nick me contó una vez que tenía muchas.

-¿Jefe Bogo? –lo miró con algo de miedo, el felino. Lloraba internamente ante el comentario de su jefe, si con lo que él dijo hace unos minutos no había hecho que el pequeño volcán con dos orejas largas alías Judy Hopps no haga erupción , entonces con lo que dijo el Jefe Bogo es seguro que sí.

¿Una de sus amantes?, seguía repitiéndose en la mente de Judy. ¿Una de cuantas? ¿Cómo es eso? Pues bien si dos por dos es igual a cuatro y cuatro más cuatro es dieciséis… sería obvio que ahora Nick si estaba muerto. Una sombra cubría a Judy en esos instantes, podía sentirse el aire tan tenso que podrías cortarlo con cualquier cosa filosa. Mientras que Garraza seguía llorando internamente.

-O puede que sea la chica de la otra vez que me contó Nick, esa que al parecer embarazó.

Y así señores es como logras crear la tercera guerra mundial.

-Estúpido zorro –susurró Judy.

Los que estaban cerca de ellos tragaron duro al percibir el aura oscura de Judy. Ahora sí que se fregó todo, tenían pena del pobre que pagará caro haber puesto así a la coneja.

 _Pobre Nick._ Pensaron todos.

-¡No me importa! –gritó a todo pulmón. Con eso logro que Nick y su acompañante la notaran.

El zorro fijo su vista en Judy y supo que estaba en problemas, pero ahora no sabía el por qué. Judy lo fulmino con la mirada antes de salir corriendo hacia una de las oficinas.

-Mi trabaja está hecho. –dijo el Jefe Bogo con tal satisfacción que hizo estremecer al felino. –Es increíble que hoy en día los jóvenes no tomen una pequeña broma con humor.

-Jefe… -vio como el gran búfalo se retiraba.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto un Nick todo desorientado. – ¿Qué le paso a Judy? Me miro como si quisiera matarme para después echarme a la basura.

Garraza lo miro con pena.

-Te prometo que llevare flores para tu funeral.

-No entiendo.

-Solo trata de sobrevivir. Por cierto ¿Quién era la bella zorra con la que hablabas? –ya que el zorro entro solo y su acompañante ya no estaba.

-Ah, ¿Lisa? Es mi prima, vino a visitarme con otros dos primos. Dice que quieren conocer en dónde trabajo y saber si no me he vuelto aún más idiota por haber salido en televisión. –sonríe.

-Así que era tu prima.

-Sip, ahora dime por qué Judy estaba molesta.

El felino lo pensó y dijo:

-No fue mi culpa, veras…

 **…**

Judy se dejó caer al suelo, resoplo algo cansada. No quería ver a Nick en ese momento. Ese idiota, mentiroso, mujeriego y posible abandona hijos. En realidad no creía (solo un poco) en lo que Bogo había dicho pero es que al verlo conversando tan animado con esa otra zorra la lleno de inseguridad, ya que aquella hembra era muy hermosa, tenía buen cuerpo y eran de la misma especie. En cambio ella era una simple coneja. Recordó lo que paso con Nick en aquel baño viejo, ya habían pasado tres meses del bendito evento, se sonrojo al pensar en cómo Nick la besaba, la acariciaba y la hacía perder la cordura.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, recuerda que estas molesta con él. Ese idiota te ignoro para hablar con esa tipa que no conozco.

Pero vinieron otros recuerdos de los días siguientes, Nick y ella siguieron con esos "juegos pervertidos", así lo llamaron, aunque claro aún no habían tenido coito del todo, o sea que su miembro entre en…

-¡Kya! ¡Olvida todo eso Judy Hopps! Tú estás enfadadísima con él. No le hablaras por toda su maldita vida. Recuérdalo. Ese idiota, zorro tonto, mujeriego, tonto, tonto… algo guapo –sonrió para sí misma. –Que aunque me hagas enojar también logra hacerme reír con sus estupideces. Y besa muy bien –y los recuerdos de ella y Nick en actitudes muy cariñosas, volvieron. –Sobre todo cuando me besa en mi cuello, mis piernas y mi…

-¿Y en donde más? –alguien susurro en su oído.

-¡Ahh! –de un salto se alejó de aquella persona. Lo miro bien y frunció el ceño. –Nick…

-¡Auch! –respondió el zorro. –Acabas de pronunciar mi nombre como si quisieras decir: "Muérete"

-Gracias.

-¡Doble auch! Deja de hablarme así cielo, me estas matando.

-Pues que bueno. –y le dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos.

Nick se acercó lentamente hacia ella, sabía que cuando su querida coneja entraba en modo "Aléjate o te castro", era difícil lograra conversar con ella.

-Garraza me contó lo que paso. –hablo. –Creo que hubo un malentendido.

Judy volteo y lo dio una mirada capaz de convertirlo en piedra. Nick se alejó rápidamente.

-Okey… c-cálmate za-zanahorias… veras… ella

-No me importa.

Nick se sintió pequeño en ese instante, la voz con la que le respondió su querida Judy parecía de alguien más, más no la de su coneja. Era como si el mismo Lucifer le hubiera hablado.

Nick pensó bien su siguiente movida.

-Judy –le hablo tratando se sonar lo más macho alfa posible. –Estas equivocada, ella…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Lo siento, mamá! –respondió el zorro con temor.

Judy se calmó un poco y empezó a reír por la actitud del torpe zorro, su torpe zorro. Siempre la hacía reír de cualquier forma. Nick sonrió.

-Entonces, ya no estas molesta.

-Claro que sí. –bueno al menos su voz ya no se escuchaba aterradora. –Pero también estoy algo molesta conmigo, dijiste que todo era un malentendido. Ok, te escucho, ¿quién era esa?

El zorro sonrió satisfecho.

-Veras zanahorias, la bella zorra –Judy frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Nick. –, ay coneja celosa, esa hermosa zorra, sip, hermosa, era mi prima. Entiendo por qué pensaste algo más, ya que yo siendo un zorro muy atractivo y ella igual, veras que todo viene de familia.

La vergüenza que en esos instantes estaba pasando Judy, jamás lo olvidaría. Ella y Nick, estaba segura que el zorro se lo haría recordara en futuros días en dónde solo le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-¿A-así?

-Sep. Ella y otros do más vinieron para visitarme, sabes tengo que presentártelos sé que tú les vas a encantar, pero te advierto que tú eres solo mía. –sonrió satisfecho.

-Y-ya veo, pero… y qué hay de las otras. –hablo toda sonrojada, tampoco olvidaba lo que había dicho el Jefe Bogo.

-¿Otras? ¿Cuáles otras?

-Es que el Jefe Bogo me dijo que tú le dijiste que tenías muchas amantes y que incluso habías embarazado a una de ellas, bueno tal vez.

Nick la miro y ella a él.

1… 2… 3…

-Hahahahaha… hahahahahahahahaha… espera… hahahahahaha. Ya. –la miro serio. -¿Enserio le creíste?

-¡Claro que no! –grito roja a mas no poder. –Es solo que…

-Ay Judy, torpe coneja. –la miro con dulzura, se acercó y la abrazo. – Jamás le he dicho algo así a Bogo, además nunca habrá otras para mí que solo tú.

Judy sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, me gusta que te pongas celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? Pfff ni que fueras Jared Leto.

-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo. Por cierto, el Jefe Bogo sí que está muy bromista en estos días. –dijo divertida Judy. –No le daré regalo de Navidad.

-Bueno, espero que a mi si me lo des.

\- ¿y qué quieres?

Nick sonrió pícaramente y dijo:

-A ti, en mi cama, desnuda y con un moño en la cabeza.

Se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Eres incorregible.

-Solo por ti.

-Torpe zorro.

-Astuta coneja.

Se abrazaron una vez más y salieron de la oficina. Tal vez Judy cumpla el regalo de Nick. Tal vez...

* * *

 **MeryChan: No tienes perdón de Dios.**

 **\- Lo sé. T_T**

 **MeryChan: Diles el por qué no actualizabas.**

 **\- Ehmmm, bueno, yo... en realidad... no me acuerdo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MeryChan: ¡Solo di que te daba flojera escribir!**

 **\- Ya basta, no era eso, es solo que daba pereza escribir.**

 **MeryChan: ¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo? -_-**

 **-Nop, flojera empieza con "F" y pereza con "P".**

 **MeryChan: Yo la mato señores...**

 **-¡Espera! ¡Noooo!...**

 **¡Merry Chritsmas!**

 **No olviden sus beshos reviews que hacen que mi alma se llene de felicidad.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que de seguro habrán.**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	7. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **¿Algunos de ustedes tiene cuenta de wattpad? Digo ya que voy a subir esta historia por ahí también.**

 **Este cap. esta lleno de tortura psicológica hacia la pobre Judy. ¿Por qué? Porque me encanta molestar a la coneja y dejarla en situaciones embarazosas, conocerán tres nuevos personajes (creados por mí), los queridos y traumatizadores primos de Nick.**

 **Elías, Tom y Lisa. Estos tres harán un desmadre total y avergonzaran a nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Elías: Espero caerles bien, cuando Ruzu me propuso esto acepte sin dudarlo, digo ¿quién no le gustaría estar en uno de sus fics?**

 **MeryChan: Al parecer este muchachito esta amenazado.**

 **Tom: Espero robar sus corazones. -lanza un beso volado-**

 **MeyChan: Ehmmm... ¿ok?**

 **Lisa: Prometo spolearles acerca de la vida sexual de Nick y Judy. -guiña un ojo- ¿Alguna fujoshi presente?**

 **MeryChan: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

 **RuzuChan: No pregunten de dónde los saque.**

 **MeryChan: Dan miedo.**

 **Solo continuemos...**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si pensaron que no había nada más molesto que Nick, se equivocan, imagínense tener a tres más igual a él (claro que una era hembra). Los primos de Nick habían ido a visitarlos por las fiestas, al enterarse –por parte del mismo zorro- que su queridísimo primo estaba saliendo con una conejita, al toque agarraron sus maletas, empacaron y subieron al primer tren de la estación para viajar de sus respectivos hogares hasta la ciudad principal.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon.

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (◕‿◕)

 **Nota:** **Don't forget smiling. All need be happy and all need hope.**

 **Recuerden que este fic. esta escrito con sudor, saliva, sangre, lágrimas, más sangre y otros fluidos.**

 **Así que tengan compasión.**

 **#HailNalu :3**

 **#HaiIchiRuki T_T**

 **#HailStevidot :v**

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, sí claro.**

 **(parte 1)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si pensaron que no había nada más molesto que Nick, se equivocan, imagínense tener a tres más igual a él (claro que una era hembra). Los primos de Nick habían ido a visitarlos por las fiestas, al enterarse –por parte del mismo zorro- que su queridísimo primo estaba saliendo con una conejita, al toque agarraron sus maletas, empacaron y subieron al primer tren de la estación para viajar de sus respectivos hogares hasta la ciudad principal.

-Dime Judicita, ¿no te aburres? Ya que estar todo el día viéndole la cara a ese estúpido zorro… Yo no resistiría. –le hablo el primo Elías, era alto y su pelaje era de un naranja más oscuro que el de Nick. –Sabes yo sería mejor para ti que mi primo.

Judy se estremeció.

-¡Ya basta! Ella es mía no de ustedes. –les señalo a cada uno, ya que sus tres primos estaban molestando a Judy al mismo tiempo.

-Tú cállate Nick. –le dijo la hermosa zorra llamada Lisa. –Queremos conocer a nuestra nueva primita, además lo que dice Elías es cierto, ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Los apoyo. –hablo el tercero, Tom. Era idéntico a Elías, pero la diferencia es que tenía una mancha negra alrededor de su cuello. –Digo que raptemos a la coneja.

Judy estaba sonrojada, la pobre coneja no sabía que decir, miro a Nick suplicándole que la ayudase. No es que sus primos no le agraden pero eran algo, como decirlo… simplemente no respetaban su espacio personal. Había sido así desde el día que Nick la presento ante ellos.

Fue hace dos semanas. Los primos de Nick decidieron pasar la navidad con ellos, queriendo conocer a Judy. Ni bien la presento al trío, ellos saltaron hacia ella como conejos (follow por el buen chiste de la escritora :v ).

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Nick la bombardearon con preguntas. Jamás le habían preguntado tantas cosas tontas y embarazosas. "¿Cuántas veces al día lo hacen tú y Nick?, fue la pregunta del mayor, Elías. "¿Es cierto que los conejos son adictos al sexo?", preguntó la segunda, Lisa. "¿Te importaría si toco tu rabo?" con esa pregunta, Tom se ganó un golpe directo al estómago por parte de Nick. Acabado las preguntas vergonzosas los ayudaron a instalarse, cabe decir que la casa de Nick era algo pequeña pero si lograban entrara todos. Y con todos también incluye a Judy, antes de la presentación oficial a sus primos le rogo que ella vaya a vivir con él durante los días que ellos se quedarían.

-¡Por favor! –rogaba el zorro.

-¡No, no y no! Qué vergüenza seria ver a tu prima todos los días y acordarse de que sentiste celos. ¡No! Descuida me quedare contigo el 25.

-Pero no quiero solo el 25, quiero que te quedes todos los días que ellos decidan quedarse.

-Nick…

-Vamos zanahorias, además –se acercó peligrosamente –… me debes mi regalo. –le susurro en el oído.

-Todavía no es Navidad, torpe zorro.

-Vamos zanahorias, ¿Qué quieres que haga para convencerte? –empezó a mordisquear su oreja. –Es posible que mi hermosa Judy quiera que la consienta ahí abajo…

-¿Abajo? –preguntó sonrojada. Cerró los ojos al sentir la pata de Nick en su zona baja. –Nick -le regaño dulcemente. –… para. **"** _No, no pares"._

-¿Segura? –apretó suavemente en esa zona. –Oh Judy solo serán unos días, quédate conmigo.

-P-Pero y-yo… tus primos… Nick. –ronroneo gustosa, Nick estaba excitándola con tan solo acariciar sus orejas y su zona baja.

-Valla, ahora eres un gatita.

-¿Cuántos días?

Nick sonrió victorioso.

-¡Depende de ellos zanahorias! –le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza como a un cachorrito.

(Mas follow por las frases épicas de la escritora :v)

Judy suspiro resignada, se rindió ante los primos de Nick. Ahora estaba con Lisa yendo de compras para la comida. Miro a la esbelta zorra y sonrió, ella le caía bien aunque la molestase y acosara con temas respecto a Nick y sus intimidades. Recordó cuan ella se burló por haberla confundido con una "amiguita" de Nick. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Nick! –le grito encolerizada al zorro. –No debiste decirle eso.

Agarro sus orejas y se las jalo hacia abajo. Ese estúpido zorro se las pagaría más tarde.

-Hahahahahahahaha… espera… hahahahahah. Ya. ¿Enserio pensaste eso? –le dijo Lisa. –Bueno antes de ponerse celosa una tiene que averiguar ¿no crees?

-¡No estaba celosa! –se defendió.

-¡Ajam sí claro! –dijeron al unísono los cuatro zorros.

-Descuida conejita, este zorro inútil jamás te engañaría. –señalo a su primo y este solo le saco la lengua. –Él te quiere mucho lo sé ni bien note la super hiper tensión sexual que ustedes dos desprenden. –ese comentario sonrojo a Nick y Judy. –Vamos muchachos a ver díganme desde cuando no han… esperen… ¿acaso ustedes no…

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Tom. Se dirigió a su primo. –Nick no nos decepciones, ¿no has jodido a la coneja?

 _¡Pero que bestia!_ Pensó Judy, quería morir en ese instante.

-¡Maldita sea! No molesten con eso. –grito Nick.

-Ahora sabemos el por qué de la tensión sexual. –hablo Elías.

-Con razón pensaste que yo podría ser tu rival de amor.

-¿Rival de amor?

-Ese idiota no te ha cogido, esos debe desesperar a una hembra y sobre todo si es una coneja. Pobrecita. –lloro dramáticamente. Indiscutible que su primo no haya profanado aún a ese dulce algodón de azúcar. –No te preocupes dulce coneja, yo lo haré entrara en razón.

-¿Qué? –Judy sintió miedo en ese instante. Vio como los primos le Nick le reclamaban por no ser un verdadero zorro y… Judy negó y lloro internamente, no debió aceptar la propuesta de Nick.

Lisa le sonrió y apunto hacia el parque.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ahora que estamos solas.

-Claro.

Se sentaron en una banca y acomodaron las compras en el suelo.

-¿Nick está complaciéndote como se debe?

Ya lo veía venir.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta ese esa en medio lugar público?

-Jeje. Eres muy linda, entiendo porque a mi primo le gustas. Sabes, cuando nos contó sobre fue como si hablara de lo mejor que le habría pasado, en realidad es eso. Sin duda tú eres lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Judy se sonrojo, se sintió feliz al oír eso. Ese torpe zorro también era lo mejor que le había pasado y se lo haría saber en la noche.

-Nick no la tuvo fácil. Siempre metiéndose en problemas pero al final siempre resaltaba su buen corazón. Él es como un hermano para mí, bueno los cuatro nos consideramos hermanos. Me hace feliz al saber que te tiene y que estarás para él pase lo que pase.

-S-Sí, Nick es… alguien importante para mí y jamás me ire de su lado.

-Más te vale, porque si le rompes el corazón –Judy trago en seco, la voz de Lisa cambio rápidamente de dulce a amenazadora. –te encontrare y te hare suplicarme piedad.

\- ¿Ok-key?

-Es broma Judicita. Vamos que se nos hace tarde, de seguro que esos tarados están convirtiendo la casa patas arriba.

Llegaron a la casa y les sorprendió lo silencioso que estaba.

-¿Pero qué… -Lisa se dio cuenta de unos susurros proveniente del cuarto de Nick.

-Nick, Nick cuando la tengas en esta posición ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Pero no sin antes agarrar de esta manera y besarla.´

Se acercaron silenciosas a la puerta que estaba entreabierta esperando escuchar de lo que hablaba el trío de idiotas.

-Hermano no puedo creer que estés con una coneja. –Esa voz es de Tom, pensó Judy. ¿Estaban hablando de ella?

-Que les digo esa conejita me trae loco.

Lisa sonrió pícaradamente a Judy.

-Están hablando de ti. –hablo despacio.

-Lo sé.

-Ya pero entre nosotros, ya sabemos que aun tú y ella nada de nada, pero habrán hecho algo por lo menos.

Nick asintió sonriendo como el idiota que era.

-Sexo oral. –dijo sin más.

Judy casi se desmaya detrás de la puerta. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese zorro a hablar de sus cosas tan libremente? Ahora sí que el regalito que le tenía en la noche no se lo daría hasta el año diez mil. Ahora en esos instantes lo púnico que deseaba era matar a Nick lenta y deliciosamente. Los primos sonrieron como los otros idiotas que eran, lo felicitaron como si hubiese ganado el premio Nobel. Lisa daba pequeñas risitas, sin duda sus primos era únicos.

-Pero no serás un campeón completo hasta que la hayas poseído completamente.

¿Qué se creían? ¿Acaso ella era un objeto?

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Bueno dado que ella aun no me lo ha hecho a mí, pero aun así estuvo genial. Sus gemidos cuando yo… -no terminó de hablar porque sintió una presencia altamente demoniaca indicándole que si seguía contando saldría castrado.

Los tres zorros voltearon con terror hacia la puerta. Se encontraba su hermana mirándolos con cara de: "Y valieron mangos". Y a su lado la que sin duda los haría valer mangos.

-J-Ju-d-dy, ¿escuchaste lo que…

-Descuida solo escuche como te felicitaban por hacerme sexo oral –los tres zorros se sintieron pequeños en ese instante. –. Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en morir?

-Lisa, ayúdanos.

Pero su hermana ya no estaba.

* * *

 **Nick, Elías y Tom: ¡Vayámonos a la verga Wey!**

 **Pues eh aquí mi gran esfuerzo. T_T**

 **Se que muchos esperan el gran momento del lemon, pero eso no pasara, bueno no por ahora, primero tiene que deshacerse de los primos ¿no creen? o es que lo harán en la misma casa en donde ellos de seguro querrán enterarse. descuiden ellos se iran al siguiente cap.**

 **Lisa: ¡Eso es maldad!**

 **RuzuChan: No molesten, ustedes solo son relleno innecesario. :v**

 **MeryChan: Maldad pura.**

 **Tom: Pos así no se enamoraran de mí.**

 **Elías: Ni de mí.**

 **Will: Menos de mí.**

 **-MeryChan: No jodas, creí que a ti también te había eliminado de mi mente y de mis fics. Necesito volver al loquero.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y disculpen si es muy corto, pero al principio dije que así serian todos. Además de que es posible que sean mas de diez, ya que me llegan a la mente muchas pero muchas ideas. Les prometo que el lemon esta muy cerca. :v**

 **No olviden sus beshos reviews que hacen que mi alma se llene de felicidad.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que de seguro habrán.**

 **By: Ruzu.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

-¿Qué más necesitas zanahorias?

-A ti. -le dijo y lo empujo a la cama.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sip. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas sucias.

-¿Eh? No me digas que... ¡Elisa!- grita furioso Nick, estaba seguro que esa maldita emborracho a Judy y para colmo no hay nadie en casa. Un momento. No hay nadie, tal vez no sea tan malo. No, no, no, la primera vez con Judy debe ser en un lugar especial y no en un cuchitril como su cuarto y ella borracha.

Aunque se veía muy linda y sexy toda sonrojada. ¡No está bien!

-Amor, necesitas descansar.

-Nooooooooooo... lo que necesito es tu miembro en mi interior.

Sin duda eso lo puso caliente, y su amiguito de abajo se lo hizo saber.

-Judy...

-Nick...

-Esta borracha.

-Estoy cachonda por ti.

¡Válganle todas las madres! ¿Cómo se supone que se controlaría? si con una Judy dispuesta a todo encima de él dándole permiso para hacerle lo que quiera. Sin duda los dioses o le estaban bendiciendo o tratando de matarlo.

-¿Ya no estas molesta?

-¿Por? -le acarició su rostro.

-Por lo del otro día, ya sabes, mis primos y yo hablamos de más y...

-Shhhh, ya olvídalo ahora por qué simplemente no utilizas los consejos de tus primos para hacerme gritar.

-Ehmmm, me estas poniendo caliente Judy, no me hago responsable.

-Yo sí lo haré.

Eso era todo, el zorro simplemente no se resistió.


	8. Feliz Nav y Feliz AN Prt 2

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **¡LEAN TODO, LAS NOTAS TODO, TODITITO! gracias.**

 **Una disculpa enorme por la demora, no tuve tiempo de subir el cap. que estaba programado para este viernes o sábado.**

 **MeryChan: Ya saben tus excusas Ruzu, no te creerán.**

 **RuzuChan: Estoy apunto de tirarme del balcón de mi casa con tal de que tú desaparezcas.**

 **MeryChan: Pero morirías.**

 **MeryChan: Corrección, moriríamos.**

 **Solo continuemos...**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** El año nuevo, que lindo eh. Nop, no lo es porque así pensaba Judy. A ella no le importaba aquellos arrebatos que tenía Nick con ella, cuando la besaba desesperado y la tocaba como s ele venga en ganas, a ella le gustaba eso y no lo negabas pero…

¡Sus primos estaban presentes y él borracho!

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (No este cap., lo sé soy malota)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

 **Nota: My English is not good, but I always work hard.**

 **Recuerden que este fic. esta escrito con sudor, saliva, sangre, lágrimas, más sangre y otros fluidos.**

 **Así que tengan compasión.**

 **#HeilNalu :3 (recordando que me equivoqué en el cap. anterior, es "Heil" no "Hail" -_- )**

 **#HeilTrump (okno, ese tipo se descontroló :v)**

 **#HeilJerza**

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, sí claro.**

 **(parte 2)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Solo respira lentamente, 1… 2… 3…" Nick solo negó y se dijo que eso no funcionaba. Ahora mismo solo quería encontrara a Lisa y ahorcarla hasta que cerrara los ojos y… ok, en verdad estaba molesto. Primero encontraría a su prima y luego le preguntaría con toda la calma posible por qué carajos había emborrachado a Judy, la pobre coneja había cogido una resaca de esas, que con un simple "Hola" explota tu cabeza. Y no solo fue eso, cuando Judy se le salto encima con ganas de querer "violarlo" su mente se nublo pero rápidamente pudo entender que estaba borracha y que Lisa era la culpable, no podrían ser Tom o Elías porque esos idiotas no se atreverían a hacerle algo a su novia o si no él los molería a golpes…

 _Lisa_ , gruño y salió de la habitación en donde Judy estaba rogando por su vida y pidiendo a Nick que no gritara ya que su cabeza de conejo no lo soportaba. Ni siquiera había dicho nada. Además el zorro no solo estaba disgustado con su prima sino con Judy porque se quedó dormida en media acción, cosa que agradeció y maldijo porque el si quería continuar.

\- _Ehmmm. Me estas poniendo caliente Judy, no me hago responsable._ –recordó lo que le había dicho a la coneja.

\- _Yo sí lo haré._ –y junto sus labios, y la presión entre los pantalones de Nick era muy notoria. – _Juju. Nick… estas dispuesto._ –sonrió coqueta.

\- _Sep. Así que calla y hagámoslo ahora._

Y lo habrían hecho pero a los pocos minutos Nick sintió como Judy se derrumbaba encima de él. Noto la respiración calmada de la coneja, la movió un poco pero solo escucho un leve quejido.

 _\- ¿Judy? ¿Zanahorias? ¿No me digas qué?_ –se había quedado dormida tan simple como eso.

Y ahora más que nunca mataría a su prima.

 _\- Demonios._ –el bulto entre sus pantalones no se iba.

Lisa le sonrió mientras se preparaba un café. Al ver la cara de su primo supo que estaba en problema, pero no la intimidaría. El zorro gruño. O tal vez sí.

\- Lisa.

\- Nick.

\- Judy…

\- ¿Qué pasa con el algodón de azúcar?

\- Tiene resaca.

\- Seeeee. Resulta que tu "novia" no es muy compatible con el alcohol.

\- ¡Lisa! –grito.

\- ¡Nick! –lo imito y soltó una risita. –Vale, puede que me haya pasado de la raya emborrachando a la coneja, pero es que necesitaba calmarse.

\- Y tú idea fue ir a…

\- Un bar. Te juro que la cuide muy bien.

\- Uy sí, claro.

\- Bueno la pobre estaba molesta por lo de ayer, ya sabes las putadas que hablaste con el par de tontos. Por cierto en dónde están esos dos.

\- En el baño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Durmieron ahí, por si no lo notaste también tomamos.

\- Ah. Entonces si tú también tomaste no entiendo por qué estas mirándome con esa cara de mafioso desaliñado.

\- ¡Porque emborrachaste a mi novia y ella… -se calló ente lo que iba a decir. No quería que su prima se enterase del asalto sexual de lo de ayer.

Lisa sonrió picara, su primo entendió que de todas formas ella ya había sacado sus conclusiones.

\- ¿Y bien?

Nick no respondió.

-Vamos primito, al parecer disfrutaste con la coneja. ¿Es fanática de que la metas por detrás?–preguntó con ojos iluminados. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus primos? Siempre hacían preguntas vergonzosas, pervertidas y aterradoras. –Según leí los conejos no son fácil de satisfacer, espero y hayas hecho lo mejor para hacerla feliz. –lo señaló y lo miró amenazadoramente. (¿Existe esa palabra?)

\- No debí decirles lo de Judy, maldición.

\- *NTP, la adoramos y recuerda esto –se acercó a él y poso una pata en du hombro derecho. – … tengan relaciones sexuales hasta que se cansen.

Simplemente imposible tener una conversación normal.

Ni modo todo eso le recordó a la Navidad caótica y rara que pasaron.

…

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –gritaron todos. Lisa se acercó a Judy y le tendió una caja envuelta con un forrado azul y rosa y un lindo moño rojo. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- Espero y te guste Judicita.

\- Gracias, yo también te tengo un regalo. –fue hacia el árbol improvisado (no se imaginaran lo que los primos de Nick –incluido este último- batallaron para hacer el fucking árbol) que más parecía solo una rama con unas hojitas, agarro una caja con forrado rosa y se lo dio. –Yo… espero y te agrade lo que te compre.

Lisa la abrazo hasta dejarla sin aire.

\- ¡Eres tan linda Judicita!

\- Ya deja a mi coneja en paz, la estas asfixiando.

Tom se acercó a Judy y la animo a abrir el regalo que Lisa le había dado. Elías igual, por alguna extraña razón estaban ansiosos por ver el dichoso regalo. Nick no subo lo que le había dado su prima a la canjea hasta que ella abrió la caja y entonces Nick debió darse cuenta de que sus primos son únicos y especiales a la hora de dar regalos.

\- ¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo! –corearon los tres.

Judy nerviosa accedió y abrió el regalo. Miro con curiosidad aquel objeto pequeño de color rosa, parecía un afeitador… esperen… no era eso.

El rostro de Judy y Nick enrojecieron instantáneamente. ¡Era un maldito vibrador! Las risotadas de los primos de Nick no se hicieron esperar.

\- Muy buen regalo. –felicito Tom a su hermana. Lisa sonreía victoriosa y orgullosa. Ella había leído que a los conejos les gustaban los juguetes sexuales para complacerse. Bueno ahora Nick podría ayudarla.

Elías observo a su primo y se carcajeo aún más.

\- Mírate Nick, estas rotalmente rojo, pero descuida nosotros también tenemos algo para ti.

\- No gracias. Ahora mismo me estoy golpeando mentalmente a la hora de aceptarlos en mi casa.

\- Vamos primo, no es para tanto. Abre tu regalo. –le tendió otra caja con forro violeta.

\- Ustedes me dan miedo. –habló Nick desconfiado.

Tom estaba molestando a Judy con aquel extravagante regalo que le dio Lisa. La coneja quería que la tierra la tragase en ese momento. Debió de darse una idea de qué tipo de regalo le iban a dar, pero ¿un vibrador? Lisa quería que ella muriese de la vergüenza. Vio a Nick y este batallaba con su otro primo que le insistía a que abriera su regalo.

Simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Miro aquel aparato y se sonrojo, tal vez no era tan mala idea, además estaba segura que a Nick no le importaría usarlo con ella y así… ¡¿Pero qué demonios pensaba?! Se golpeó, mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento pervertido.

\- Uau. Nuestra Judicita pensó algo pervertido, quizás. –la molesto Tom. –Si quieres haz conmigo lo que pensaste.

Nick corriendo hacia su primo y lo golpeo en el estómago.

\- Era… broma… -dijo con algo de dificultad.

\- Ojala y no les hubiera contado nada, Ya basta de molestar a mi novia y a mí.

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¡Pero así nos quieres! –gritaron los tres. –Además… ¡Aun no es tu novia!

Nick negó y Judy solo sonrió.

…

Corrió hasta el baño solo para encontrar a Tom y Elías tirados. Los pateo suavemente pero ellos no dieron señales de vida. _Idiotas,_ pensó Judy. Fue hacia la cocina y ahí estaban Nick y Lisa. Al verla de ese modo se acercaron a ella y la llevaron al lavadero.

\- Lo siento Judicita. No sabía que el alcohol te afectara tanto.

\- Descuida, me… -sintió arcadas. – divertí. –no mentía, se había divertido con aquella zorra, pero también se regañó a si misma por las consecuencias que hubo. Su cabeza le dolía como los dioses.

Nick le acaricio la cabeza. No llevaría a Judy a beber, nunca. Bueno tal vez alguna vez para querer ver su fase de "estoy borracha por eso te voy a violar" al menos Judy no recordaba nada.

Y entonces su mente viajo hacia el Año Nuevo, a la mañana siguiente aquel día se juró no ingerir alcohol por el resto de su vida, obvio que no lo cumplió.

…

El año nuevo, que lindo eh. Nop, no lo es porque así pensaba Judy. A ella no le importaba aquellos arrebatos que tenía Nick con ella, cuando la besaba desesperado y la tocaba como se le venga en gana, a ella le gustaba eso y no lo negaba pero…

¡Sus primos estaban presentes y él borracho!

Sus primos lo animaban a que sea un macho completo, la desnudara y la hiciera suya en ese preciso instante. Judy no podía con la vergüenza. Maldita la hora en que no los controlo a la hora de beber, bueno al menos estaban en casa y no en un lugar público eso habría sido mucho peor.

\- Nick… -lo empujó y el zorro cayó al suelo. El solo se echó a reír y sus primos también.

Sin duda no saldría viva de todo ese alboroto, corrió hacia el cuarto de Nick y cerró la puerta. Saldría solo cuando ellos ya estuvieran tirados en el suelo ahogándose de borrachos, ya regañaría a Nick después. Ya era muy tarde, lo mejor sería dormir.

La coneja tenía tanta flojera de cambiarse de ropa.

\- Ya es año nuevo -susurro cerca de su oído. –… De hecho ya lo era hace horas… Judy… coneja… zanahorias.

Judy bufo molesta, esa voz estaba sacándola de quicio, solo quería dormir, pero no pudo porque sintió como la apretaba un seno.

\- ¡Nick! –grito y salto de la cama.

\- Ese soy yo preciosa. –respondió a risas. Se levantó y prendió la luz. –No te duermas cariño, vamos a jugar. –le dijo en tono meloso. La jalo hacia la cama y la puso entre sus piernas. –Estoy muy erguido.

Judy enrojeció al instante. Bajo su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Nick, trago en seco. Se mentía a ella misma si decía que no quería hacer "cosas pervertidas" con su zorro, pero estaba borracho y además estaban sus primos.

\- Ta-Tal vez después.

\- ¡Ño!

Judy se sorprendió ante eso. Nick frunció en ceño como un niño pequeño.

\- Quielo que tú me apapaches. –hablo imitando a un bebe.

Judy pensó que eso era muy lindo pero a la vez muy divertido, era obvio que el alcohol estaba haciendo un super efecto en su amante.

\- Eh –podría aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Nick? Obvio que sí. –Mamá no está contenta contigo. –lo regaño. Quiso reírse ante la forma de hablar.

Nick la miro y sonrió.

\- Quielo que me beches. (Quiero que me beses)

\- ¿A chi? (¿A si?

\- Chi. (Sí. :v )

Judy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pasaron minutos jugando al rol de "mamá regañando a su hijo" era muy divertido para Judy ver a Nick comportarse de ese modo. Le parecía muy tierno, y en ese momento deseaba una cámara para grabarlo, aunque eso no sería necesario. En la puerta entreabierta estaban los primos de Nick grabando todo, estaban yéndose a dormir pero cuando vieron aquella escena el bichito del sueño se les fue ya que no podían perder una oportunidad como esa.

\- Ay madre mía, como disfruto esto. –dijo Tom que grababa la escena.

\- Shhhh. Nos pueden oir -dijo Elías.

\- Ay. Nick no podría ser más gay, tiene una oportunidad de oro para desvirgar a la coneja.

\- Pero admite que esto es graciosísimo. Cuando Nick lo vea.

\- Ju. Tienes razón.

La pareja ni cuenta de aquello hasta que al día siguiente…

\- ¡Borren eso hijos de…

\- ¡Nunca!

Judy solo sonreía. Aunque fue algo vergonzoso el vídeo ya que ella también se prestó al juego, sin duda fue más divertido ver a Nick como se descomponía en la vergüenza. (reviews por las palabras épicas de la escritora. :v )

…

\- Los voy a extrañar. –le dijo Judy.

\- ¿Por qué? Por culpa de uno de ellos estas en cama con un resaca.

\- Lo sé. Pero sin duda nos divertimos. –le sonrió.

\- Si. Sin duda.

* * *

 **Elías: Que poca delicadeza con nosotros, ni salimos casi.**

 **Lisa: Al menos yo salí un poquito más. u.u**

 **Tom: Mala. T_T**

 **RuzuChan: ¿Qué? ¿Quieren quedarse más tiempo?**

 **Elías, Tom y Lisa: ¡Sí!**

 **RuzuChan: ¡Raios!**

 **MeryChan: Ay. En cada cosa te metes.**

 **Will: Tengo entendido que aun falta explicar lo del árbol.**

 **MeryChan: Shhhhhhhhhhhh, ellos querrán...**

 **Lisa: Jo. Al parecer si nos quedaremos más tiempo.**

 **RuzuChan: Eh, nop.**

 **Tom: ¡Vamos Tuzu! No seas mala.**

 **RuzuChan: Es *Ruzu, perro. Además siquiera no lo haría, la gente quiere sexo entre Judy y Nick ya, o sino me dejan de leer. :v**

 **Tom: Mala.**

 **Elías: Ellos nos "haman". Lo sé.**

 **Will: Pregúntales Ruzu.**

 **RuzuChan: ¿A quienes?**

 **Will: A los fans.**

 **MeryChan: ¡Buena idea! A ver chicos y chicas si quieren por un rato más a los simpáticos primos de Nick en el fic o si ya quieren despacharlos voten.**

 **Will: ¡Voten, voten y voten!**

 **RuzuChan: pero yo...**

 **MeryChan: Solo tienen que poner en sus comentarios:**

 **#MásLocurasConETL (con esta opción los primos se quedaran por unos dos o tres caps. más)**

 **#JudyyNickSolos (con esta opción es posible que Nick y Judy ya pasen a cuarta base, o era la quinta?)**

 **RuzuChan: Hagan lo que quieran. T_T**

 **No olviden sus beshos reviews que hacen que mi alma se llene de felicidad.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que de seguro habrá.**

 **By: Ruzu.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

\- ¿Qué deseas?

\- Un anillo. –bromeo Judy.

\- Vamos coneja eso es fácil, algo más difícil.

Judy le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que esos sería lo más difícil. –estaba sentada entre las piernas de Nick. Había pasado como una semana después de que los primos de Nick se fueran, ahora estaban solos. – Sabes que la relación entre inter-especies es… especial. Aunque en nuestro puesto de trabajo nos apoyen seria difícil para la sociedad entera, casarnos, formar una familia. Tú y yo, ¿podríamos lograr eso? –dijo con algo de pena.

\- Judy, yo siempre te daré todo lo que necesites y deseas.

\- Lo tengo, tengo tu amor, tu compañía, tu fidelidad, tu comprensión, tu amistad… tengo todo de ti y lo que necesito. Lo del matrimonio solo es solo un mero capricho y con respecto a lo de formar una familia, pues ese tema ya lo tengo asegurado.

\- ¿Así?

-Sí. Como dije ya tengo todo, el matrimonio solo es un capricho, porque ya tengo todo. –volvió a repetir sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese todo? –pregunto gozoso por la respuesta.

-Tú. Tú eres todo, mi familia, mi felicidad, mi vida, mis esperanzas, tú lo eres todo para mí.

\- Tú también lo eres todo para mí Judy.

\- Bésame.

\- Aunque no me lo pidieras lo haría, me encanta tus labios.

¿Una familia? Sabía lo que eso significaba, hijos. Aunque la coneja le dijo que lo tenía todo resuelto ante ese tema, no le creía. Nick se lo iba a dar.


	9. ¿Por qué eres así?

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: LEER TODO EL CONTENIDO. (Ignorar los horrores ortográficos :v )**

 **Esta vez he demorado mucho más en actualizar un capítulo (mentira, es lo más rápido, ahora imagínense los otros fics míos) xD**

 **Pero es que a sucedido muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que a (está) pasado (pasando) en mi país, Perú, ha habido huaicos y muchas personas se han visto afectadas, gracias a Dios que yo no vivo por las zonas de mayor riesgo; pero tengo amigos que sí. Aparte con lo de mis estudios y trabajo, el tiempo se me ha quedado corto. NO VOY A CANCELAR EL FIC. Que eso les quede muy en claro, lo continuare hasta el final, pero eso sí no sé cuánto tardare en actualizar cada capítulo, espero su comprensión.**

 **Continuemos...**

 **Un momento, y como a muchos les valió verga las votaciones del capítulo anterior, no habrá lemon hasta próximo aviso. xD**

 **Ahora sí continuemos...**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Habían estado a punto, pero a punto de hacer el amor y a última hora Judy se arrepintió. ¿Por qué? Porque era parte de su castigo por lo de hace dos semanas, y ¿qué pasó hace dos semanas? Simple, fue un día antes de que los primos de Nick -esos tres pervertidos trauma mentes, en especial con la pobre coneja- volvieron a sus hogares.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (Un poco de lime)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : *insertar cara de Imhotep*

 **Nota: In my life only I want to be happy.**

 **Recuerden que este fic. esta escrito con sudor, saliva, sangre, lágrimas, más sangre y otros fluidos. (Y mucho amor)**

 **Así que tengan compasión.**

 **#JerzaIsReal (Viendo el último cap. de FT que acaba de salir y con escenas Jerza hacen que mi kokoro baile de felicidad... y con Wendy formando una mini familia)  
**

 **#EsAnna**

 **#NoQuieroAccna (Esa pareja me desespera, no tiene sentido -_- )**

 **#ShingekiNoKyojinSeason2**

* * *

 **¿Por qué eres así?**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Por qué eres así? -le preguntó Nick a Judy.

Vio con desespero como la coneja se ponía su sostén.

Habían estado a punto, pero a punto de hacer el amor y a última hora Judy se arrepintió. ¿Por qué? Porque era parte de su castigo por lo de hace dos semanas, y ¿qué pasó hace dos semanas? Simple, fue un día antes de que los primos de Nick -esos tres pervertidos trauma mentes, en especial con la pobre coneja- volvieron a sus hogares. Cabe decir que el torpe zorro y la astuta coneja estaban felices pero también tristes. Sin duda los extrañarían, pero por ahora preferían tener un poco de intimidad ya que gracias a esos tres, no tuvieron mucha. Por no decir nada de nada.

Los primos de Nick decidieron dar un último paseo antes de irse.

-¡Alto ahí! Solo Judy y yo. –habló claro la hermosa zorra.

\- Eres mala, mala como el demonio.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo de tenerla cuando nos hayamos largado. –soltó entre risas Lisa. – ¿Verdad, Judicita?

\- Eh… Sí… ¿Claro?

\- Ya oíste, así que sáquese para allá. –lo empujo y salió junto con Judy de su casa.

Vio que la coneja le mando un beso volado antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista. Nick bufo algo molesto, bueno su prima tenía razón, cuando se vayan al fin tendría a la coneja para el solo, aunque también estaba el tema de cuando ella vuelva a su departamento. Nel, detalles mínimos.

-Bien hermano, primo, compa, pata, cuate, pana… -Tom puso una pata en su hombro. –Ahora que las jefas se han ido, tenemos que aprovechar este pequeño momento.

-No gracias. Es posible que ustedes me lleven a un burdel. –respondió Nick.

-Y eso, acaso ¿no te gustaría? –pregunto Elías pícaro.

-No, ya que sería un burdel de puros gays. –Sus primos fruncieron el ceño. –Son bravos primos. –se burló.

-Ja. Graciosito, somos machos de pecho peludo que nos gustan las hembras tiernas y profundas.

-Ya, ya. El tema es que con ustedes puedo morir.

Nick sabía que sus primos lo pondrían en aprietos con Judy, mejor era quedarse en su casita y esperarlas. Elías negó con la cabeza y rodeo los hombros Nick con un brazo.

-Primito –Oh no, esa cara. Sip, Elías puso la cara que Nick siempre temía ya que solo lograba que lo metieran en problemas. –No creo que Judicita se moleste. –Lo hará.

Tom veía a sus primos con una sonrisa burlona, era el último día con ellos y no podían desperdiciarlo.

-No te acobardes Nick. –habló Tom. –Queremos dejarte un buen recuerdo.

-No, gracias. Ya tengo muchos que jamás se irán de mi cabeza. Como ese estúpido video.

-Pues verte en estado etílico y fingiendo ser un bebe vale oro. Por cierto ya lo subimos a YouTube. –sonrió Tom.

-Hijos de…

-Ok, ok. Vamos Nick, no tenemos tiempo. –Elías lo arrastro hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? No me molesten, yo que quedo aquí.

-Antes eras chévere primo.

-Ustedes solo me meterán en problemas.

-Siempre te has metido en problemas, y la mayoría de veces nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver.

-Aja, claro.

Tom se dirigió hacia su hermano para ayudarlo con Nick. Entre ambos lo sacaron con mucho cariño y amor -patadas, jaloneos y un "casual" puñete en su cara-, el plan de Elías era simple, pasarla bien antes de irse. Así que qué daño podrían hacer al pequeño mundo por un poco de diversión. Mucho, sobre todo para Nick. Él iba a pagar las consecuencias, pero no crean que esos zorros malditos harán algo como llevar a Nick de "frutas" (Ruzu censura la palabra "p#"* porque quiere), no; no llevaran a Nick de paracaidismo, no; no tiraran globos con agua a las persona, no; simplemente harán que Nick complete una frase y con eso su mundo se destruiría.

Y con eso Judy le haría pasar las dos semanas más mierdas de su vida (La autora no censurara la palabra "mierda" porque no quiere :v ), no dejaría que la toque. Imagínense el sufrimiento de Nick ante eso. Mejor dicho le negaría el sexo –aunque aún ellos no lo hayan hecho-, le negaría toda oportunidad que tendría el zorro para poder desvirgarla.

¿Tanto? Pero cuál habría sido esa frase que Nick completo y que acabo con cada oportunidad de tirarse a la coneja.

…

-Vamos amor, no puedes seguir molesta.

Ambos estaban en la enfermería de la comisaría, Nick no pudo más y se llevó a rastras hasta ese lugar solo para que su zanahorias lo perdonara y así el "toque de queda" se vaya. Casi logra convencerla, casi, pero esa conejita tenía una fuerza de voluntad absoluta que adquirió desde hace dos semanas. El zorro no podía más, además de no dejar que la tocara –aunque acababa de lograrlo hace solo unos minutos- , Judy se pasaba provocándolo día y noche. Movía sus caderas sensualmente, cada vez que bebía algo se pasaba jugando con el pico de la botella, lo lamía y pasaba su lengua por los alrededores y no hablar de las paletas, esas benditas paletas que lo hacían enloquecer e imaginarse a Judy lamiéndolo a él. La maldita lo hacía apropósito.

Oh sí.

-No lo estoy.

-Judy, ya paso dos semanas, ¿qué quieres que hagas? Ya me disculpe.

-Y ya te perdone. No entiendo por qué estás tan insistente.

-No dejas que te toque.

Judy arqueo una ceja.

-No solo me refiero a besos –se acercó rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. –, quiero comerte entera zanahorias. No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte gemir, de verte completamente desnuda, de por fin entrar en ti.

Judy lo miraba seria. Frunció el ceño y lo apartó.

-Zanah…

-¿Por qué querrías verme desnuda? Sí no te gusta mí… –Nick le tapó la boca.

-Eso era una broma, vamos no seas así.

-Lo seré el tiempo que quiera.

Judy se sonrojo cuando él le agarro un seno.

-Haré que esto acabe de una puta vez.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a hacerte mía aquí y ahora, y no me importa si pataleas o lo que sea. Ya que al final te gustará, lo sé.

-Tonto –trato de empujarlo. –… suéltame, aún sigo molesta contigo.

-Pensé que ya no.

-Pues te mentí, Déjame. –Nick la cargo y la llevo hasta una de las camas que habían ahí, la soltó algo brusco. –¡Nick!

-Te voy a tocar, y te va a gustar. ( Ruzu: Iba a poner "y me vas a hacer caso" :v )

-¿Cómo pretendes –Nick la volteo dejando boca debajo de la cama y su trasero a la vista del bueno Zorro. –… oye… -habló temblorosa y sonrojada.

Ya estaban prácticamente desnudos gracias al juego previo de hace rato -Judy solo logro ponerse su sostén- pero ahora Nick se encargaría de volver a iniciarlo. Agarro fuertemente las caderas de su coneja, no escaparía tan fácilmente, bajo su boca hacia su trasero y dijo:

-Vas a gritar mi nombre y me importa un carajo que todos te escuchen…

Y lamió su entrada.

-¡Nick! –gimió Judy.

…

Lisa y Judy caminaban felices por un centro comercial. La prima de Nick había comprado muchas cosas para Judy y para ella misma, quería llevar muchos recueros y dejar algunos para su primo y la coneja. Sí, y por eso ahora estaban en una tienda de lencería.

-Repíteme lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí.

-Comprarte una lencería sexi para cuando Nick te estrene. –respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Increíble que al decir eso aquella sonrisa podría ser llamada "inocente".

-Bueno… Yo… Gracias… Pero no –trató de hablar la coneja.

Lisa la miró rara.

-¿Cómo qué no? Tu noche tiene que ser especial, la primera vez de una mujer debe ser única.

-Ajam, podría decirlo más alto, creo que la señora de allá no te escucho.

Lisa se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

-Ese tonto de Nicki debe hacer que tu noche sea especial, a las chicas nos gusta que nos deje sin ganas de caminar al día siguiente.

Judy se enrojeció a más no poder.

-¿Qué dices? Esa serás tú, porque…

-Créeme que a la hora de la hora no te importara lo que pueda pasar mañana, ya que en ese momento lo gozas. Y si te deja sin poder caminar sin duda fue un gran amante.

Algunas chicas sonreían ante lo dicho por Lisa, no le importaba que las demás la oigan diciendo talvez perversidades, pues a Judy sí. Se la llevo más al fondo de la tienda, a un espacio en donde no haiga ( o haya*?) muchas gente.

-No digas cosas como esas tan fuerte. –se quejó Judy.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Sí, y mucho.

-Lo siento, es que teniendo a Elías, Tom y Nick como primos, sus malas mañana se me pegan.

-Ya veo.

Algún día esos zorros tendrían que tener una buena charla y dejarse de ser tan pervertidos.

-Lisa… por cierto, con lo que me acabas decir, supongo que tú ya lo has hecho. –habló algo cohibida.

Lisa le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, escucharon como un leve gruñido dentro de una de los probadores que había ahí.

-¿Qué fuero eso? –pregunto Judy.

-Nada, supongo. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta, sip, lo he hecho ya varias veces. –se volvió a escuchar otro gruñido, pero no le tomaron importancia.

-Claro. Ehmmm...

-Solo pregunta. –le sonrió Lisa mientras agarraba una lencería de color violeta, pensando en que sería perfecta para su cuñada. –No me molesta.

-¿C-Cuantas veces… ya sabes

\- La pregunta es con "cuantos" o "cuanto".

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Qué carajos?! –escucharon esta vez del probador.

-Pero ¿qué demonios?

Lisa fue hacia la cabían del probador, la abrió y lo que encontró fue a los tres idiotas más grandes del mundo. Nick, Elías y Tom estaban muy apretados y daban pequeñas patadas para separarse. Posaron su vista hacia Lisa y se congelaron.

-¿Se puede saber qué m"# ´* hacen aquí? –esa voz de ultratumba que sacaba su querida prima cuando se enojaba era sinónimo de muerte o castración, que era mucho peor. –Les dije claramente que no los quería conmigo y Judy.

-N-Nosotros…

Pero fue Tom quien salió hecho un valiente, o un idiota, y se enfrentó a ella.

-Ahora mismo no viene al caso el por qué estábamos siguiéndolas, créannos que fue casual, bueno no tanto. Lo que queremos saber es cómo es eso de que has perdido tu virtud. –habló fuerte y claro.

Lisa arqueo una ceja _, ¿Es enserio?_ , pensó la linda zorrita.

-Eso. –ahora Nick se hacia el valiente y después de él Elías.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que mancho tu honra?

Judy solo sonreía ante aquella escena. No podía creerlo, esos tres tontos estaban encarando a Lisa por haber tenido relaciones, ella ya era mayor así que no tendría que hacerles cuenta a nadie y menos a ellos.

-¿Hablan enserio?

-Tan serio como que es posible que Elías sea gay. –el nombrado se quejó.

-Carajo, que no lo soy.

-Claro que no. –lo defendió Lisa.

-Gracias prima, pero aun así quiero saber quién fue el desgraciado que…

-Ya que mi primera vez fue contigo.

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿Eh?

Un silencio profundo los embarco a los cinco en aquel local. Judy estaba que echa humo de sus orejas, ¿Cómo es posible que esos dos zorros hayan… si son primos. Nick estaba en estado de shock, o mejor dicho de horror. Tom, pues él estaba con la cara en el piso, ya que se desmayó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es lo único que dirás? –le reclamo Lisa. –Quisiste saber quién fue el idiota quién se "robo" mi virtud", ya te respondí.

Dos auras oscuras se posaron detrás del pobre Elías, eran Nick y Tom, que se recuperó mágicamente y ahora estaban listo para matar a su primo y de pasó mandarlo a la cárcel.

-Idiota…

-Viola primas…

-¿Qué? Yo... No… ¡No mientas Lisa! –le reclamó.

-¿No te acuerdas? –fingió estar dolida. –Claro, si estabas ebrio. Yo sí me acuerdo muy bien, cuando me tocaste y me dijiste palabras hermosas. No importo que seas mi primo ¿sabes? Jamás me ha importado.

Judy se tapó la boca con ambas patas. Entonces esos dos tuvieron relaciones, la coneja se apoyó en uno de los maniquíes que estaba cerca. No se imágenes a los primos de Nick en aquella situación tan indecorosa, bueno si se los estaba imaginando y no era algo precisamente bonito. Incesto, pensó rápidamente aunque eran primos no están malo ya que si fueran hermano… _¡Qué cosas piensas Judy! ,_ se regañó mentalmente.

-Dijiste que me amabas. –siguió Lisa. Los machos no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-¡Lisa! Maldita mentirosa, no mientas… Nick y Tom me van a matar. –gritó al ver que ambos zorros lo miraban con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Mueres cabrón…

-¡Nick! –gritó Judy, no quería que una pelea entre primos empezara justo ahí, en una tienda de lencería, en donde ya aproximadamente unas 20 personas los miraban raros.

-Ya fuiste hermano…

\- ¡Yo no…

Una risa los interrumpió abruptamente, lisa se desmayaba de tanto reír. Se secó las lagrimillas que salieron y los miro con burla.

-Idiotas, no pasó nada entre Elías y yo, no le voy al incesto desgraciados, tontos, babosos y mugrientos.

-¿Entonces?

-Era una broma, ¿por qué demonios nos siguieron?

-Nos asustaste, casi golpeamos al pobre de Elías por tu bromita.

-Ya, ya. Responda rápido a mi pregunta.

Elías la miro con mala cara y respondió.

-No queríamos seguirlas, simplemente las vimos pasar y decidimos… ¿seguirlas?

La coneja sonrió y dejo salir todo el aire retenido, se acercó a los zorros para sacarlos de ahí, ya que los seguían mirando. Después de todo ese show los cinco se fueron a una heladería, aceptaron pasar el último día todos juntos.

-Que susto. –dijo Nick.

-Lo sé. Discúlpanos Elías.

-Casi me golpean. –hizo un puchero.

-Ya no seas un bebe y acepta nuestras disculpas.

Las chicas habían ido al baño dejando a los tres zorros -idiotas- solos.

-Guau. –soltó Tom.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Miren… Eso… Papus. –Tom señalo a una loba con un cuerpo endemoniadamente sexi. –pero que tal cuerpo.

-No seas pervertido, pero tienes razón. Yo le doy.

-Es una loba. –dijo Nick.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Tenemos casi la misma genética.

-Nick tú estás punto de tirarte a una coneja.

-Ya, mejor me callo.

Los zorros vieron como esa sensual lobita sentada a dos mesas de ellos, tomaba un refresco mientras leía un libro. Estaba cruzando las piernas, era una posición muy sexi cabe decir, además del hecho de que traía puesto un vestido muy ajustado.

-Pero sí es muy linda. –sus primos sonrieron a Nick pícaramente ante su comentario. –Pero me quedo con Judy.

Ante eso sus primos lo abuchearon.

-Idiotas.

-Vamos Nicki, sabemos que te gusta mucho la coneja, y que probablemente sea una de las fantasías sexuales más soñadas por un zorro, cosa que tú lo harás realidad –Nick rodo los ojos–, pero dime si esa lobita no está para comérsela. Tiene buen cuerpo, es muy hermosa y se nota que es buena en la cama.

-Solo por la apariencia crees eso.

-Si ella me dijera que quiere jugar conmigo, acepto. –dijo Tom. –Un momento, nos está viendo.

La loba volteó hacia ellos y les mostro una bella sonrisa. Rápidamente los tres idiotas se sonrojaron. Observaron cómo se paraba de su asiento, agarraba su libro dándoles la espalda y una buena captura de su trasero. Se iba a ir. Los zorros se quedaron babeando ante la postura de la loba, pero ese sí que era una buena retaguardia, pensaron los tres tarados. (Los insulto porque sin duda se lo merecen :v )

Sacando sus celulares y tomando fotos "sigilosamente".

-Pero que belleza.

No se dieron cuenta que dos sombras estaban paradas detrás de ellos, ya que esos estaban concentrados en la loba.

-Eso sí es un buen culo…

-No como el que tengo en casa. –completó Nick.

 _Hoy mueres._

-Es bueno saberlo.

Un muy buen estremecimiento los hizo voltear lentamente. Ahí estaban Lisa, que los veía con cara de lastima y…Judy, que veía a Nick con cara de… Solo imagínenselo. El miedo fue tal que Tom y Elías se apartaron para posarse al lado de Lisa, ella no se veía molesta como Judy.

-Yo… Judy… No…

-…

-Yo… -la cara de su coneja daba miedito, mucho miedito.

-Nick, no digas nada.

Judy agarro algunas bolsas que habían comprado y se dirigió a la salida. La loba que aún no se retiraba los miraba cuidadosamente, al parecer hicieron algo que molesto a la conejita.

Y antes de que la coneja de vaya dijo:

-Nos vemos. –y ese "nos vemos" se escuchó como un "te voy a castrar".

-Ya fuiste. –Mi más sentido pésame.

-La cagaste Nick.

-… Los odio a ustedes. –se lamentó el zorro.

…

-¡Nick! –Judy gimió una vez más, la lengua de Nick la estaba penetrando sin pudor alguno.

Y le encantaba.

-Oh... Nick…

El zorro sonrió satisfecho, su zanahorias no podía resistirse más, no la iba a dejar y que su maldita oportunidad de estar con ella se fuera al caño. Haría gozar a esa coneja sí o sí.

-Zanahorias que mojada que estas. –se burló. Metió una de sus garras dentro de su clítoris, Judy gimió más alto. –Te gusta, eres una pervertida.

-…

-Vamos Judy, dilo: "Soy una pervertida" –metió su garra más adentro.

-¡Nick! Yo… Yo… Soy…

Se alejó un poco, la tomo de las caderas y la volteó para dejarla cara a cara con él.

-Me enciendes Judy.

-Tú también. –respondió sonrojada.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy una pervertida Nick, y te quiero dentro mío.

-Concedido.

* * *

 **Soy mala, lo sé.**

 **No sé si saben que están en la fucking comisaría. :v**

 **Con lo del título pues lo puse en honor a mí. :v**

 **Últimamente** **me han estado diciendo "¿Por qué eres así?", y no sé el porque.**

 **MeryChan: Eres tan dura como una roca, por eso.**

 **RuzuChan: Yo puedo entender los sentimientos de las demás personas claramente, que de ahí ellos malinterpreten mis palabras es otra cosa. -_-**

 **Will: Debes ser más cuidadosa.**

 **RuzuChan: Lo soy, no jodan.**

 **MeryChan: Vaya, bueno no hay nada más que decir solo que...**

 **Lisa: ¡Las votaciones del cap. anterior siguen en pie!**

 **RuzuChan: No ya no.**

 **Tom: ¿Por qué?**

 **RuzuChan: Porque si no votaron es porque les vale verga ustedes y simplemente les dio flojera. Así que las votaciones se cancelan así como el lemon. xD**

 **Elías: Cuanta maldad hay en ti de veras.**

 **Will: Ruzu, si no hay lemon, hay huelga.**

 **RuzuChan: Me la sudan. ¿Entendieron? Por no hacerme caso les quito el lemon hasta cuando se me de la regalada gana. :v**

 **Will: Te van a linchar.**

 **MeryChan: No quiero estar para la masacre, esta woman quiere tabla.**

 **RuzuChan: No tengo miedo.**

 **MeryChan:** **Really? I don't believe you.**

 **RuzuChan: La tuya. :v**

 **MeryChan: Ahora si te cae chancla, amiguitos haré un nuevo concurso. Si Ruzu no sube lemon para el próximo cap. habrá dos formas de castigarla.**

 **RuzuChan: ¿Eh?**

 **MeryChan: Voten...**

 **Si Ruzu no sube lemon:**

 **#UnaHoraViendoImagenesIchihime ( A Ruzu no gustar esa pareja)**

 **RuzuChan: Maldita.**

 **O el otro castigo.**

 **#UnaHoraEscuchandoAMaluma**

 **RuzuChan: Hija del demonio, un toque, ¿y si subo lemon?**

 **MeryChan: No habrá castigo, pero mientras tanto ustedes queridos lectores pueden votar por cual castigo darle a Ruzu si no cumple con el lemon, o si quieren pueden mandar sus propias ideas. n.n**

 **RuzuChan: ¡No me obligaran!**

 **Will: Ya valiste.**

 **No olviden sus beshos reviews que hacen que mi alma se llene de felicidad.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que de seguro habrá.**

 **PD: ¿Les gustó la insinuación del incesto en este cap. ? Yo se que sí, los conozco, bola de pervertidos. okno**

 **By: Ruzu.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-Entonces hagamos el amor aquí y ahora.

-Tonto, ¿en medio de la playa?

-En medio de la arena. –sonrió Nick. –Vamos zanahorias, no hay nadie.

-Pueden llegar quien sea y vernos. No, gracias. Si quieres lo hacemos en el cuarto.

-Que aburrida, estamos en nuestra Luna de Miel, hay que divertimos. –se acercó y empezó a darle leves mordiscos en su cuello. –Sera muy divertido, ¿no te excita la idea de que nos descubran?

 _Sí._

-¡Claro que no! –dio un gritito al sentir como Nick acariciaba su seno izquierdo. –No lograras… ah… convencerme.

-Lo haré. –la tumbo en la arena, le mostró esa sonrisa que a ella les fascinaba y la hacía perder la razón.

 _Estúpido y sensual Nick._

-No lo harás. –sonrió avergonzada.

-¿Apostamos?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien coneja, te diré que este zorro –señalándose a sí mismo- te va a comer entera. ¿Y sabes qué más?

-¿Qué?

-Haré que tú y tu sensual boquita también me coma. –le agarro una pata y lo poso en su miembro erecto.

-Eres un pervertido… _al igual que yo._


	10. Unidos

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **HE AQUÍ A SU DIOSA... SU AMA... SU SER SUPREMA... SU MAMU, DE LAS MAMUS... Okno mucha vaina.**

 **Volví y no con las manos vacías. Les prometí lemon, pues será para el próximo capítulo. Mentira, les traje lemon.**

 **Aclarando que no soy muy buena.**

 **Continuemos...**

 **No habrá castigo. xD**

 **Ahora sí continuemos...**

 **Título:** Mi consentida

 **Pareja:** JudyxNick (Niju)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Zootopia no son míos, le pertenecen a Disney, ajam a esos hijos de su madre que son dueños de todo.

 **Sipnosis:** Mientras acariciaba sus tersas y endemoniadamente sexys caderas, bajo su boca hacia su cuello y la besó lentamente y mordisqueo esa zona para deleite de su amiga "aún no novia, pero pronto". Judy le acarició las orejas mientras que él continuaba con su ritual de besos. De su cuello bajo hasta su escote, presionó su cadera contra su entrepierna y Judy gimió.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. (Como se los prometí)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : *insertar cara zukhulenta*

 **Nota:** **Tomorrow I'm going to start my English** **'** **s class.**

 **NOTA 2: ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASÓ A FANFICTION QUE NO ME DEJO SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO?**

 **NOTA 3: Capítulo re-subido.**

 **Recuerden que este fic. esta escrito con sudor, sáliva, sangre, lágrimas, más sangre y otros fluidos. (Y mucho amor)**

 **Así que tengan compasión.**

 **#FairyTailDragonCryEnPerú  
**

 **#NoTengoPlata**

 **#Nalu?  
**

 **#YamikuriIsReal**

 **#YmirEstaVivaEnMiCorazón**

 **Nota: El fanfic acabara en dos capítulos más. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Unidos**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sus lenguas batallaban para tomar el control de ambas bocas, Nick saboreaba la deliciosa boca de su coneja, perdiendo el control en cada suspiro que daba Judy cuando él arremetía contra sus labios y profanaba cada rincón de su deleitable zona bocal. No podía negar que deseaba entrar en su adorable coneja y perderse en su interior, quería de una vez follarla y hacerla gritar su nombre.

Pero no…

Él iba a hacerla disfrutar todo el bendito tiempo que necesitasen para amarla como se merece.

Mientras acariciaba sus tersas y endemoniadamente sexys caderas, bajo su boca hacia su cuello y la besó lentamente y mordisqueo esa zona para deleite de su amiga "aún no novia, pero pronto". Judy le acarició las orejas mientras que él continuaba con su ritual de besos. De su cuello bajo hasta su escote, presionó su cadera contra su entrepierna y Judy gimió.

La miro de soslayo y se enterneció ante la vista de su hermosa amiga toda sonrojada.

-Nick… -se maravilló al escuchar su nombre salir de esos hermosos labios. No porque lo dijo, sino en la forma en como lo dijo. Toda sumisa y tímida.

Acercó sus labios de nuevo hacia su boca y la beso esta vez pausadamente. Judy le acaricio la cara y agarro sus mejillas intensificando el beso.

-Coneja, vaya, estamos desesperados.

-Tonto, solo sigue besándome.

Nick había aprendido a las malas lo que era perder algo que le importaba. Ahora ante su Judy, tan hermosa y delicada se juraba que pase lo que pase iba a proteger a aquel tesoro que era solo suyo. Solo de él, y de nadie más.

 _Solo mía._

-Eres mía. –y prosiguió a bajar su rostro para besar uno de sus senos.

Judy se arqueo ante tan fantástico tacto.

Nick sonrió y siguió con su tarea, chupaba y mordía levemente su pezón izquierdo. Una de sus manos se coló entre la entrepierna de Judy y empezó a masajear su zona más delicada, haciendo contraste con una de sus garras que la rozaban deliciosamente. En cada movimiento de su mano en la entrada de Judy ella gemía y movía sus caderas para mayor fricción.

Eso ponía más duro a Nick. Su hermosa coneja ayudándolo a que le diera placer.

-¿Te gusta moverte? Eh, zanahorias. –la miro pícaro y froto más fuerte contra su entrada. –Oh, Judy. Me gustaría tener una cámara para grabarte, esas expresiones tuyas me ponen cada vez más duro, nena.

-Per… vertido… -soltó Judy entre gemidos.

-¿No me crees? Tal vez… -metió más a fondo una de sus garras rozándolo contra su clítoris.

Judy grito más fuerte sintiendo su cómo su parte baja se humedecía cada vez más.

 _Estúpido zorro._

-No me distraigas con esos gemiditos, Judy. –le sonrió y poso su boca en su pezón derecho, otra vez.

Judy gemía y gemía, tener a Nick jodiéndola en su parte más sensible y encima jugando con su pezón la estaban volviendo loca. El zorro dejo de lado el seno derecho de su coneja y continuo jugando con el otro. Chupaba, mordía, besaba, Nick debería de saber que la pobre coneja ya estaba hasta su límite. Encima en no paraba de acariciar su clítoris cada vez más fuerte.

Y con un grito que fue retenido por la boca de Nick llego al clímax.

Nick sonrió satisfecho.

Sentía todo el líquido de su Judy.

-Que exquisitez. –le decía mientras la miraba seductoramente, y mientras lamia sus garras ante la mirada atónita y avergonzada de Judy. –Probarte es uno de los más grandes placeres de la vida, ¿lo sabías?

Judy volteó su rostro toda roja, ver a Nick probando su esencia con todo descaro era algo que la ponía caliente… y mucho.

Además de que no era la primera vez…

-Esto me hizo acordar cuando nos quedamos encerrado en ese baño. Sin duda una experiencia que quiero repetir.

-No… Quiero…

-¿Cómo?

Nick agarró sus caderas y las levanto haciendo que en el proceso Judy casi con el movimiento pusiera ambas piernas en los hombros del zorro.

-Pero yo sí. –Y arremetió contra su sexo.

La penetró con la lengua. Empezó a chupar fuertemente, dejaba rastros de saliva cada vez que alejaba su boca para volver a invadir ese delicioso espacio.

-¡Nick! –ni siquiera se había recuperado de su anterior orgasmo y el estúpido zorro volvía a atacarla, pensó Judy. – ¡Oh, sí! –pero bien que le gustaba. -¡Se siente… delicioso!

Otra chupada más a su clítoris y la coneja llego a su segundo orgasmo… pero sabía que faltaban más.

-Deja… que… me… recupere… -habló entre suspiros.

Nick encantado se acostó al lado suyo. Sonreía como un idiota, su coneja era maravillosa, hermosa y endemoniadamente deliciosa.

-Aún voy a seguir probándote, zanahorias. –le dijo con una risita perversa.

-Lo sé. – le respondió con una sonrisa que de pronto se trasformó en una malévola. Nick trago duro, por alguna razón sintió ganas de salir corriendo… pero no lo hizo.

Ya que Judy lo haría sufrir… y a él le iba a encantar aquel sufrimiento.

La coneja se levantó y se sentó encima de Nick, juntando sus sexos haciendo salir un leve gemido de ambos.

-Nick, no voy a mentirte. – _No lo hagas cariño_. –Me encanto lo que me hiciste. – _Oh, sí._ –Pero – _Siento que voy a ser llevado al infierno y al cielo. –_ … voy a castigarte. – _Soy tuyo_.

-Hazme lo que quieras…

Le guiño un ojo y bajo lentamente hasta rozar su boca con el pene de Nick. Se lamio sus labios y dio leve soplido al miembro de su amigo "no novio, pero pronto". Estaba maravillada con tal trozo de carne, se veía apetitoso.

 _Eres enorme, Nick._

-¡Judy!

Le lanzó una mirada lasciva antes de agarrar su miembro y empezar a masajearlo. El zorro soltaba gemidos gustosos ante la caricia de su Judy.

-Se siente… rico.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó sonriendo y sobando su miembro de arriba y abajo. Una y otra y otra vez.

-Como no tienes idea…

No siendo suficiente decidió lamer el miembro del macho, Nick gimió gustoso. Su coneja pasó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, el zorro cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Estaba sufriendo, sí; pero también estaba gozando.

-Vamos, hazlo más rápido.

Entonces metió el pene de su amigo en su boca, succionaba y chupaba cada vez más fuerte para suerte de Nick. Se acordó de aquel día cuando quedaron encerrados en el baño, Nick le dijo que habría querido que ella le hiciera un oral, pues bien esta era la ocasión. Aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sentía cohibida por muy dispuesta que se mostraba.

El zorro agarró su cabeza y la ayudó a con el vaivén de su boca, esa boquita lo estaba matando.

-Oh… Judy… nena.

Se regocijo ante aquel sonido que salió de Nick. Quería hacer gozar a su zorro en eso se acordó de la molestosa, pervertida y promiscua prima de Nick ¿Qué le dijo Lisa cuando fueron a despedirse?

 **…**

La zorra le paso su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Judy. Era hora de despedirse y no podría irse no si antes le daba un último consejo. Consejo que Judy no pidió y tenía miedo de escuchar.

-Cuando una abejita y un abejito –empezó Lisa. Judy solo arqueo una ceja. ¿Le estaba dando una charla sobre sexualidad? –… le regala su semillita…

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

Lisa suspiró y le mostro una sonrisa.

-No sé porque te digo eso, bueno mi querida Judy, este es la última oportunidad para aconsejarte sobre lo que tienes que hacer cuando tú y Nick decidan tener sexo, cuando ese idiota decida llenar tu cañería, cuando por fin unan sus piezas, cuando…

-¡Ya entendí! –totalmente roja la coneja hizo una ademán de que parara.

\- Bien. –la alejo un poco del grupo de zorros que dependían reprimiendo sus lágrimas, para tratar de no verse tan gay aquella escena. –Nick quiere garcharte.

-…

-Supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Ustedes también. –respondió avergonzada.

-Lo que sea, ¿sabes cómo darle placer?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, darle cariño a su amiguito. Hacer resurgir la anaconda, hacer vibrar la…

Quería morirse en ese momento, esa maldita zorra no tenía pudor alguno. Judy negó y volteo su rostro para mirar hacia cualquier lado. Lisa estaba feliz porque al fin alguien escucharía sus consejos de cama, ya que incluso sus amigas no querían hacerle caso cuando hablaba sobre ese tema. Y era obvio el porqué.

-Mi Judicita, sabes... si a la hora de que quieras probar el miembro de mi primo te aconsejo que primero lo acaricies…

-¡Espera¡ ¿Qué? No q-quiero escuchar, además sigo molesta con ese idiota.

-Vamos lo dijo en broma. –desde el incidente del restaurante la coneja evitaba al idiota zorro. –Él te ama, pero te apoyo en que lo tortures un poco más.

-Gracias, yo…

-Como decía – _la maldita me ignoro_. –primero tienes que acariciarlo lentamente, y de ahí… empieza a jugar la cabeza de su pene, dándole besos, pequeños mordiscos… y entonces –Judy tragó en seco. -¡Métetelo entero la boca! –gritó.

-¡Callate!

Los tres zorros las miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?

-No les hagas caso, ya conoces a Lisa y su rareza.

-Tengo miedo por Judy.

Lisa se reía mientras Judy trataba de no morir de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, hubieras visto tu cara.

-Ya basta, por favor. No necesito nada de eso, sabes.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. Hay una última cosa que tengo que decirte.

El rostro de Lisa se puso seria.

-A los chicos les gusta que le masajeen su miembro con los senos.

 **…**

Recordar aquello era realmente vergonzoso, y aunque en ese instante Judy le dijo que sus senos no eran tan grande. La zorra primero se burló, pero después le dijo que no era problema, que de todas formas iba a disfrutar. De ahí ya no se acordaba nada más.

Sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía probando a su Nick, era delicioso y ya podía degustar un poco pre-eyaculación. Tal vez haría una locura, o era bien estúpida para hacerle caso a Lisa, pero no pasaría la oportunidad de divertirse con Nick.

-¿Qué haces? –se quejó el zorro al ver que Judy dejaba su labor, pero no dijo nada más ya que observo como su coneja se acomodaba entre su pene y los senos de esta.

-Y-Yo q-quiero que d-disfrute al igual -bajo su miraba al miembro de Nick. –… eres increíblemente grande.

-… Gracias. –eso hizo sonrojar a Nick, ¿qué iba a hacer su zanahorias? Aunque ante aquella vista ya tenía una idea. Y por alguna razón tendría que agradecer a Lisa.

-Espero y te guste.

Y empezó a masajear a masajear la inmensa virilidad del zorro con sus senos, tenía miedo de que al ser pequeños no podría darle tanto placer pero con los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba Nick respondía a su duda. Él lo estaba disfrutando.

-Oh. Sigue.

Gustosa continúo con aquella agradable y fantástica tortura.

Nick sintió que llegaba a su punto más fuerte, ya no aguantaría más. Los pechos de Judy eran una exquisitez ante el tacto de su miembro.

-Rayos, coneja… ya no aguanto.

-Entonces solo corte.

Y como sus deseos son ordenes, el zorro llego a su límite. Salpicando su semen entre sus senos y un poco llegó ante sus labios.

-Oh, Dios, eso fue genial. –se hizo a un lado para que Judy se acostara cerca suyo. –No preguntaré quien fue la persona que te dio la idea. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella sería capaz de meterte estas ideas en la cabeza. –le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

Ella toda roja le dijo: – ¿Te gustó?

-¿Tú que crees? –alzo su cabeza para mirar a su amiguito. –Estoy realmente feliz. Eres grandiosa.

-Sigues duro. –y era cierto. Al parecer el zorro aún no tenía suficiente, y ella tampoco. –Aún...

-No hemos terminado –le acaricio su rostro y le dio un pico. (Pico:Beso) –Todavía no… -le susurro en el oído. Ascendió su boca hasta sus orejas y le dio un leve mordisco, Judy jadeo. Sus orejas eran su debilidad, estaba más que claro que Nick no olvidaría ese hecho e iba a aprovecharlo.

Paso su lengua lamiendo toda su longitud. Su coneja estaba disfrutando aquella caricia. Se posicionó encima de ella y siguió jugando con sus orejas. Las jalaba levemente, los mordía y daba lengüetazos haciendo soltar gemidos, jadeos y suspiros de Judy.

-Me encanta como gimes. –le dijo. –Ya no quiero esperar más.

Jaló sus caderas rozándolas contra su sexo. Judy entonces entendió a lo que se refería.

La beso con pasión, pasando su lengua sobre los labios de la coneja. Judy sonrió ante eso.

-¿Estas lista?

-Como nunca.

Y entró en ella, rompiendo aquella tela que confirmaba su virginidad.

* * *

(Dato curioso en medio de la acción= Una es virgen hasta cuando tenga relaciones sexuales por primera vez, ya que esa telita –no me acuerdo el nombre– se puede romper en varias acciones que hayas hecho. Por ejemplo: Si montabas bicicleta hay una gran de probabilidad de que se rompa. O si estas en un bus, y te sientas justo en la parte de atrás, en los asientos VIP :v, y justo pase por un rompe muelle, y la vaina del bus salte y tú junto a él y cuando caes te duele el trasero. Entonces es posible que esa puta tela se haya roto.

Fuente confiables de información: Yahoo y yo. :v )

* * *

Judy dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Dolía como el demonio, pero sabía que pasaría.

-Tranquila, nena… solo respira lentamente. –diciendo eso se movió un poco. Judy era condenadamente estrecha.

Que Dios se apiade de él porque no resistía más, el interior de Judy lo apretaba dándole pasó a que se moviera.

-Ya estoy bien. –dio un suspiro.

Empezó a embestirla primero lento y después aumento su velocidad. Si escogiera un lugar en donde morir, deseaba que fuera dentro de Judy. Era caliente, estrecha, tan apretada. Se había imaginado un sinfín de veces como seria tirarse a su coneja, sin duda la realidad superaba cualquiera de sus sueños húmedos.

Judy gozaba como nunca, el dolor se fue y dio paso al placer. Nick era enorme y la llenaba completa. Cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que la cama chocara contra la pared, y también que sus sexos hicieran un embriagante sonido al palparse.

Enredo sus piernas sus piernas en sus caderas para más fricción. Nick agradeció eso, embestía una y otra y otra vez. Le encanta los gemidos que soltaba su coneja, eran increíblemente sexy.

-Nick, ya… Oh. Dios…

-Dime… –respondió con dificultad. Era difícil poder controlarse, aunque en realidad ya no lo estaba.

-Me vengo…

-Yo igual…

Sacaba y metía duramente. Sentía como su vagina lo comprimía, casi como queriendo ordeñarlo. Era todo, entre más gemidos y una rápida y ultima embestida por parte de Nick, ambos tuvieron un increíble, delicioso, magnifico orgasmo.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

…

-Garraza, ¿Has visto a Judy y Nick? –pregunto el jefe Bogo.

-No, señor… Espere, creo que vi a Nick y a Judy yendo hacia la enfermería.

-¿La enfermería? ¿Pasó algo con alguno de ellos?

-Ni idea, pero Judy se notaba algo disgustada. Tal vez sigan ahí.

-Está bien, iré a ver qué pasa. Últimamente esos dos han estado vagando.

-Pues, han estado más juntos que nunca.

-Hmmm… eso también. –y diciendo eso se fue rumbo hacia la enfermería.

Lo que les esperaba a Nick y a Judy.

* * *

 **¿Y eso es todo?**

 **No soy una frofesional en esto, chicos. Se hace bien difícil escribir lemon, y encima que son animales, peor.**

 **Por favor no sean crueles.**

 **MeryChan: Profesional*, escribe y pronuncia bien.**

 **RuzuChan: Juro que algún día los borraré de mi mente.**

 **Will: No nos iremos nunca de los nuncas, jamás de los jameses, never de los neveres, naca la pirinaca naranja fanta.**

 **RuzuChan: Jódanse. En parte no sé, les soy sincera no quiero dejarlos ir nunca, son parte de mí y me divierto con ustedes.**

 **MeryChan: ¿Sabían que nosotros estamos basados en personas cercanas a Ruzu? En el mundo real soy una de sus amigas que conoció en la academia, que también estudio con ella en el mismo colegio pero en diferentes salones. Así que nos conocimos prácticamente en la academia. Hasta hora seguimos siendo buenas amigas, tan solo ayer fuimos al cine.**

 **RuzuChan: ¿Fuimos? Tú no fuiste conmigo, fue ella, mi amiga en la vida real.**

 **MeryChan: Que mala.**

 **RuzuChan: Pues es cierto.**

 **Will: ¿Y yo?**

 **RuzuChan: Tú eres un simple conocido.**

 **MeryChan: ¡Di la verdad! Will en la vida real es un "amigo" de Ruzu, también lo conoció en la academia y además fue mi compañero de salón.**

 **RuzuChan: Ya, eso es todo.**

 **MeryChan: ¡Nope! Saben, Ruzu se enamoro de él rápidamente.**

 **RuzuChan: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡No es cierto!**

 **Will: ¿Yo te gusto?**

 **MeryChan: Esta enamorada de ti, querido Will. Bueno el Will del mundo real.**

 **RuzuChan: T_T Los odio.**

 **MeryChan: Te amamos. Con respecto al castigo para Ruzu, no hay. Dado que cumplió con el lemon.**

 **No olviden sus beshos reviews que hacen que mi alma se llene de felicidad.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que de seguro habrá.**

 **PD: ¿Quieren saber más acerca de mi vida amorosa? Solo tienen que darle like... okno :v**

 **Diablos, esos dos siguen en la comisaría. ¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta?**

 **By: Ruzu.**


	11. AVISO

QUIERO INFORMARLES A LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTE FANFIC (o los que quedan ;_; ) QUE TERMINARE EL FIC EN MI CUENTA DE WATTPAD.

MI CUENTA LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL... Y EN WATTPAD. (OK mal chiste)

LA CAUSA DEL CAMBIO ES QUE, EN REALIDAD NO HAY UNA. SOLO QUE DECIDÍ FINALIZAR ESTE FANFIC EN WATTPAD. BIEN ESO ES TODO Y GRACIAS.

BYE Y NOS VEMOS.

BY: RUZU CHAN "LA QUE ACTUALIZA CADA VEZ QUE HAY ECLIPSES SOLARES EN PERÚ" POLY.


End file.
